Elements of Disaster, Elements of Healing
by sparklepop777
Summary: Addison decided that today would be her last day at Seattle Grace, but Fate has other plans, in a situation that will throw everyone's secrets out into the open, and possibly heal them.
1. In My Darkest Hour

**I keep saying this, but obviously my mind pays no attention to me. The last thing I need is another series, but this kind of fell out of my pen today while I was watching tv, so here goes, I guess.**

**Basically, Addison has decided it's her last day at Seattle Grace. The Chief is the only one who knows because she's sworn him to secrecy about her departure. But, as we all know, fate on Grey's has a mind of its own, and it's decided that Addison isn't going to leave without a fight. So, I bring to you Elements of Disaster, Elements of Healing. Yes, it's a little cheesy to bring another disaster to Seattle Grace, but I don't know...the last one didn't exactly fill in the hole all the way...I'll try not to make this one too melodramatic. **

**After this one, there will be a series of flashbacks, and then I'll come back to the present. I don't own any of this...and...um...enjoy! **

* * *

You figure you should have know this was going to happen. After all, it had all been too easy. It was Day 60; you were leaving tonight for LA. It's far away, and your contract was almost up. All you had to do was choose not to renew it. And you could get what you think you've been needing for months...a fresh start.

Not that you didn't like the people here. There were some of them who were truly remarkable, but it didn't stop you from looking at them and...remembering. Something significant had happened with each one, and the memories haunted you day after day. At least this way, upping and leaving, the people who thought they cared about her would be too pissed off to be hurt. They would forget her, and she would be free to start over.

It was manipulative, heartless, cruel, and slightly bitchy. And now, you realize, it was completely stupid.

Everything looks different when you have a gun pressed to your head.

But that doesn't matter. Nothing matters. You can't cry, can't pray, can't scream. Even though you know that you, Addison Montgomery, and most probably going to die today, all you can think about is how you can make sure you don't take anyone with you.

* * *

**Go ahead and tell me what you think!!! Thanks!**


	2. First Warning

**I've decided that every chapter is going to differ in point of view as much as possible. It's also going to be in second person. That last one was Addison's, and this one is Mark's. It's in flashback, the morning of the disaster.**

* * *

You watch her in the mornings when she's not looking. She flirts without thinking - it's all natural, all habit, how she stands just so her hair catches the light, how she always shows the right amount of skin. It's all borderline, never crossing, and the way she keeps that balance up will always be a mystery to you.

In moments like these, you know that you can make the sixty days. No one ever looks right, feels right like she does. Even the fact that she's tragically flawed, a beautiful disaster, doesn't scare you away. You want to be the person she leans on, the one she craves but will never admit to wanting.

You just hope she can see you that way. You haven't exactly made it easy. It's Day 60, and you wonder if you'll be enough.

But today, she looks particularly sad, so you take a chance and walk up to her. Normally, you two have an unspoken agreement never to talk on the ferryboat, but you walk up to her anyway, tapping her on the shoulder.

She turns, surprised, and quickly flips her mouth into a weak smile. "What?"

"Nothing," you say automatically, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "What's wrong?"

"If it's nothing, then why are you asking me questions?" she jokes. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

You place your hands on her shoulders and gently push them back. She jerks away, looking almost guilty. "You're hunched over," you explain, "and it's because you're upset. You're so tall that when you feel like hiding, you slouch. So come on, tell me."

You can tell she's slightly impressed and slightly freaked. "Something's going to happen today," she says. "I can feel it, and it scares me. It's stupid...just a feeling...but still..."

She's rambling and you grab her hands to stop her. They're trembling. "You don't have to go to work," you say, only because you've never seen her with this look of horror on her face before, and that's saying a lot.

"No," she says, shaking her head, "that's the thing. I have to go to work today. I can't explain it...I just have to...why am I telling you this?"

"Hey," you say, and she shivers (you're pleased, in spite of yourself). "It's alright. I won't tell. I promise."

And you know something's terribly wrong when she kisses you, because it's desperate and she's clinging, like she's never going to see you again. You force her to relax, running your hands over her arms, and she slows down. When she pulls away, she still clings to you, and strangely, you get the notion that she's saying goodbye.

"I'm here for you," you say.

"Yeah," she says, swallowing, and you know she doesn't believe you, but you hold on to her anyway, like you didn't notice.

It's going to be a long day, you think. That should have been your first warning.

* * *

**It seems like sappy Maddison, but I promise you, it's not. Nor will the rest of the fic be like that. **

**Please review!!! The review button (I call her Lucky Bear) gets lonely sometimes, so it would be great if you could click her. (lol) Thanks!**


	3. Walking Into the Fire

**I wasn't able to upload documents for a while...the site wouldn't let me...but I got so many reviews that I decided to post two chapters. Thank you thank you thank you!!!**

**This chapter is Christina...it's short and a little random, but I always wondered what Christina thought of Meredith when Meredith's being all philosophical. So yeah. The next chapter is longer. :D

* * *

She's always had a flair for this kind of thing. It's an almost clairvoyant quality…how she sees deeper, thinks deeper, feels things that other people miss…spiritual things.**

Maybe that's why she fought death and won. It's an unlikely thing that makes Meredith, in a way, stronger than everyone else. Normally, you'd hate it, but Meredith is also a realist to the point of being pessimistic, like you.

And right now, she's going that look on her face, the one that has taught you to listen to what comes out of her mouth. You may the least spiritual person, but if Meredith says something with that look on her face, you've learned to listen.

"Something's wrong," she says, and a chill runs through your body.

"What is it?" you ask.

"It's not me…I don't think it's you," she says, lying back in bed and looking confused. "But we have to go to work today. That's all I know."

She's making no sense, but she usually doesn't.

"Well," you say, throwing off the comforter you have been sharing, "then you need to get ready for work. We're going to be late. I'll wait outside." You hop off the bed without a second thought.

Derek's waiting outside and he playfully rolls his eyes as you walk past. "Deal with it," you say wickedly, and he laughs.

"I think I'm going to have to learn how to," he says, before walking back into the room.

Meredith's already done changing…the girl practically sleeps in her clothes…and she kisses Derek slowly until you let out a loud cough.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are we done with the gag show?" you ask sarcastically. They laugh, and Meredith comes out of the room. "I'll drive," she says, and you nod, paying no thought to what she said earlier because you are a doer, and crying is for babies, and if you're not allowed to get out of this thing, then bring it on.

* * *

**Ehhh...just keep reading. :D**


	4. Branded

**I'm slightly proud of this one. It's George, and a lot of this is how he feels about Izzie and Callie. I didn't mean for it to turn out dark, but it does, which is kind of weird because George isn't usually like that, but I think it works. You tell me. :D

* * *

You're quiet when you drive to work. Well, not exactly driving…she's driving and it's so uncomfortable, answering her small talk is an effort. You are soaked in guilt. She can't see it, but you almost wish she could. Then you could be free of this burden, of Izzie's frightened, confused stares, of Callie's innocence.**

The innocence…that alone keeps you from telling. You can not, will not hurt Callie. She doesn't deserve that; no one does. It's your fault. You brought this upon yourself and are willing to take all the pain. She's your wife. She was there for you when your dad died; she stood up for you. Yes, you will suffer, because you are dirty and will never be clean again.

And yet, you're a hypocrite, because her face, her blond hair, that smile she gave you pop into your head. That look of complete trust…you shake your head. It pains you, and you find yourself wishing that you two had been the only ones in the world at that moment, that it wasn't this complicated.

The thought horrifies you, and you can't address the question in fear of what lies behind it. Do you want to be rid of the guilt or the commitment? Are you sorry about Izzie or Callie? It's disgusting and you hate yourself, because you remember a man in the exact same position, and how you hated him back then; you couldn't understand what he was thinking when you saw your friend hurt so badly.

You never thought you'd be in the middle of the triangle, though, if anything, this year has taught you that people are capable of anything.

The phrase sticks in your head, and you don't know why.

You are an adulterer.

"George, are you alright?" She's talking to you. You lie, add another one to your pile.

"Sorry…yeah…I'm just tired."

"That last shift was a bitch," she agrees, and you laugh like the horrible person you are; between these two women, Izzie's not out of your head, and that smile is in your head as you laugh at your wife's joke.

"Let's pick up coffee," she suggests, pulling over. "We can get some for all of your friends…maybe suck up to the attendings a little. What do you think?"

"That would be awesome," you agree, and she pulls into Starbucks. You smile at each other, and despite the happiness, you're scared to death, because, deep down you know something you will not address or acknowledge because you're scared of what you'll find. In your experience, the truth always comes out. And this isn't the ray of truth…it's a freaking searchlight. It always catches up to you, blindingly apparent. It's not an if, but a when, and it has the potential to destroy all of you.

"George," she asks, ready to write the order, "what do your friends want?" She's got the attendings' orders down perfectly (she IS a resident, after all).

"Get mocha lattes for the rest of us…Izzie likes hers to be a double…and Bailey likes the same thing," you say. She writes it down, gives it to the cashier, and comes back with the hot chocolate and mocha latte she ordered separately for both of you.

You look at the copy of the order. "You ordered a juju for yourself and Dr. Montgomery," you say. "Any reason why?"

She looks down, making a silly face. "I didn't even notice…but I do have a knack for juju, so maybe something's going to happen today. Maybe it will do us some good." She shrugged and took another sip.

That phrase sticks out, because, you know that here, nothing happens by chance. Callie might not know it yet, but the warning bell is clear. Karma is coming, and you know it has to be for you.

The order's ready and you bring it out to the car for her voluntarily before she finishes the drive to the hospital. It's one of those days when everyone's in the same place at the same time. The coffee's gone soon, and you all drink, laughing and talking. You and Izzie pointedly ignore each other.

Soon, the five of you have somehow managed to congregate near the wall, away from everyone else. Meredith looks slightly dazed, and you nudge her. "You okay?" you ask.

Christina and her share a look before she says, "This morning, when I woke up…I just had a feeling is all."

And she confirms it. Call you stupid. Call you superstitious, but you know it's going to happen soon. Izzie looks at you. She knows.

You're condemned.

* * *

**So much foreshadowing lol! Give Lucky Bear a hug for me, and I'll try to type up my next chapter...it's Alex, and I've finished it already...I just have to type it onto this thing. :P**


	5. Last to Know

**Here we go! Typed this up during class today...it's Alex. (I just love Alex) I feel kinda bad for him. He's got all this stuff with his friends, Jane Doe, Addison...so I'm addressing that. I hope you like it!!!**

**On a totally unrelated note, Happy Grey Day! I have to miss it tonight, but I'm really hoping (okay praying) that it's good. :D Consider this my Grey Day present to you. :D**

* * *

You're awakened by Izzie, who is shaking your shoulder. "Alex…wake up...it's six in the morning…and there's coffee."

You've been here at work all night. 24 hours to go.

You're going to need that coffee.

"Thanks, Iz," you say, trying to regain full consciousness, but she's scurried away. She's been like that a lot lately. You don't know what's wrong. As far as the whole grief thing, this is completely new to you, but you're not entirely convinced. The nurses have been exchanging looks in the halls. They know something, and you're not sure you want to know what it is.

But it's none of your business, so you get up and follow her down the hallway, making a quick stop in Jane Doe's room.

"Morning, how are you?" you ask. She always puts you in a good mood, helps you escape momentarily. You just have this connection with her that you've never had with a patient.

"It's…I'm okay," she says. "It's not a good day, but it's not terrible."

"Good," you smile and nod. "I'll be back in a few minutes. One of my friend brought coffee."

"You haven't gone home yet?" she asks, and looks genuinely concerned.

"My shift's over in 24 hours."

"That sucks. Go get your coffee. You're not falling asleep on me today." You laugh and she waves you off.

When you get to the middle of the hallway, everyone has their coffee already, and yours is the only one left. When you reach out to grab it, someone else's hand covers yours.

"Sorry," she says, snatching her hand away. The situation is awkward. It's been like that a lot lately between you two. Forget about the reason why you can't: she's your boss and slightly…well, entirely emotionally unavailable.

She's got the biggest "what the hell am I doing" look on her face, and you figure that you'll do her a favor and save the moment.

"Don't worry about it," you say, taking the coffee. As a distraction, you join your friend by the wall. They're all acting strangely and you have no idea why. Then again, you are always the last one to know these things. Izzie's got that guilty look on her face, George is jumping at every sound, Christina's got such a stiff jaw you momentarily wonder if it'll get stuck, and Meredith looks uneasy.

Are you missing something here?

George grabs Meredith's arm at the same time. Okay, so you're not paranoid…they notice it too. You look at Izzie, who almost but not quite meets your eye.

"I just had a feeling, is all." That's the next thing you hear. Great. She might as well have stood outside during a thunderstorm with a long metal pole. Was she asking for trouble? You look around and everyone's thinking the same thing.

"Maybe I'm just thinking things," she says uneasily, in a half-hearted attempt to salvage what's left of everyone's inner peace. She looks embarrassed. "Just please don't tell Derek. He keeps trying to save me from absolutely nothing. I don't want to worry him."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Whatever," says Christina. "What happens…happens."

"Besides," giggles Izzie, "can you imagine Meredith in a princess dress, and Shepherd fighting a dragon in on of those ridiculous knight outfits?"

That causes everyone to laugh hard because it couldn't be farther from the truth.

"I'm a damsel in distress," Christina mimics, waving her arms around.

"Save me! Save me!" adds George in a high voice.

You five are interrupted by Addison, who clears her throat behind all of you. Everyone is quiet, though still giggling silently. She doesn't chastise you or even make a smart remark. "Karev, let's go." She walks off, and you assume that you're going to have to follow her.

"Jane Doe?" asks Meredith.

"Probably," you shrug.

"See you later," she says, and everyone else mutters their goodbyes. You head after Addison, trying to gauge her mood. It's a skill you've been perfecting for a while, even though you're sure you'll never get there.

You have no idea what she's feeling today, so you're slightly cautious toward her.

"We're going to check up on how she and the baby are doing before her surgery," she says, with absolutely no trace of the awkwardness you two were feeling earlier. "You can watch her for the rest of the time…keep her company. This is a difficult thing she's going through."

You nod. "When's the surgery scheduled?"

"It's at ten…so that's in…two hours," she says, then pauses, and she looks at you that way again…just a little longer than is necessary.

"I really am impressed with how you're doing, on this patient and…just everything. You've come a long way."

"Thanks," you say. You think back to when you made that mistake with that patient's husband. In your opinion, it's the best mistake you've ever made. Of course, you'd never admit it to her, and she knows. You can tell. She probably knew before you did, and she's got the most annoying I-told-you-so look on her face.

She's professional again; the look is gone, and she turns into the room. You see the tiniest hint of remorse on her face, like she's leaving something behind.

"Dr. Montgomery, Alex," says Jane Doe. (Ava, you call her in your head) She shoots you a huge smile because she thinks you and the redhead are SO interesting. It's an inside joke, and both of you are laughing as Addison does the exam. The atmosphere in the room is open and friendly, taking away everyone's uneasiness.

Outside the room, Addison takes a few notes. "The patient is very attached to you, Karev." She raises her eyes off the chart to look at you, glasses hanging off her nose.

You nod, solemnly. You know what she's thinking.

"I'm not reprimanding you…it's a good thing. I'm just warning you to be careful." She finishes the notes and hands you the clipboard before walking away. "I'll see you at 10."

When you walk back into the room, you immediately warn Ava. "Don't say it." But she's already giggling. You roll your eyes. Sooner or later you're going to have to address this redhead business once and for all.

* * *

**Say hi to Lucky Bear for me and um...I'll try to have the next one up soon!**


	6. Here, It Begins

**Took me a while to get this corrected, but I finally got it. And I promise, it was pure coincidence that the woman's name is Naomi. Please tell me what you think!!! This chapter is Bailey.

* * *

**

A loud chirping noise awakens you, and you briefly hope that it's a dream. After all, you got home early enough to spend some quality time with your kid. That, of course, meant that you didn't sleep, which you were fine with until about twenty seconds ago. 

You open one eye and the chirper flashes green in the darkness. Darn. You pull yourself out of the on-call room bed, making no attempt to be quiet for the doctor who has apparently been sleeping on the bottom bunk the entire time you were in here. You look at him with disdain. Everyone knows that when you're in the on-call room, it's YOUR on-call room, except for the occasional time you let Callie or Addison slide. This person looks new.

Great. Just what you need. Another cocky surgeon with no respect for the way things work. You ignore it for now, making a note to come back to it later.

As you make it to the ambulance bay, you realize that even though you spent five minutes getting out of the on-call room, you still got here before your interns.

Some things never change.

"Where are my interns?" you bark, and it's like magic. They appear at your elbow. It never ceases to amaze you.

It appears that there are three people coming in: n unconscious male on a stretcher, a woman who has some head injuries who looks slightly dazed, and a woman who probably only needs suturing. She's crying hysterically.

"Grey," you say, "take the third one." She gives you a look of protest, asking why you're going to make her go with the Crying Lady, but you're not letting her perform surgery yet. Yes, she did do that one with Sloan, but you're not in a huge hurry to let her get back into the game. You're not sure if she's quite all there yet. You meet her look squarely, and she sighs, putting on a polite face before going to the woman to try and take her in.

"Karev and Stevens, take the first one. Yang and O'Malley…take the second one." Christina looks slightly disappointed that she's missing out on the blood, so you meet her with another look. She sighs and follows George.

You follow Alex and Izzie to the patient. The paramedic is trying to work on him. "He's pretty much gone," says the paramedic. "We wouldn't have taken him, but Naomi…that's the woman crying…started screaming when we tried to leave him, so we took him."

"What happened?" asks Izzie. You take the man's pulse and don't feel one.

"Charge," you say, not having a lot of hope for the guy, but trying to fulfill Naomi's wishes.

"Domestic crime," says the paramedic, moving over to make room. "It was a big mess…tons of people dead and blood everywhere. The cops think that it's some kind of internal organization battle."

"Are you talking about something like the mafia?" asks Alex.

"Concentrate on what you're doing," you say. "Clear."

Everyone jumps back and you shock the patient. The heartbeat doesn't change. "One more time," you order, and the paramedic rolls his eyes, but everyone agrees.

"Sinus rhythm," says Izzie immediately, looking at the EKG. You take off your stethoscope and check the patient's heart.

"It doesn't look good," you say, "but get him situated. We'll run some tests and figure out if we can do anything about it. And find Dr. Burke."

George and Christina seem to be handling the situation with number 2, so you move on to Grey, who's having some trouble with number three.

"Ma'am, I need you to come inside."

"I need to know what you're going to do with Harry," she says fearfully.

"Do you know Harry?"

"I'm his…friend," she answers haltingly. "My other friend…" She gestures toward the woman, who George and Izzie are rolling inside the hospital. "Andy…is she going to be alright?"

"We don't know that yet, ma'am," Meredith says. "As soon as I finish with you, you can come inside, okay?"

"What's going to happen to Harry? I need to know." Meredith sneaks a glance at you, and you nod, so she goes on.

"Your friend was shot," she says. "We're going to try to save him."

"Are you going to cut him open?" Naomi asks.

"We don't know," Meredith answers, her voice assuring. "We're going to do everything we can."

"You don't understand," the woman says, starting to panic again. "Can we please go inside?"

"Yes," says Meredith. "Is there something we should know about Harry?" She begins to lead the woman inside.

"We need to go…Andy and I need to leave. They're going to come back. They're going to come back for Harry."

You break in. "Who's going to come for Harry?" The woman is clearly freaking out, and you decide to give Grey a hand. She doesn't answer, merely darts her eyes around, frightened, until you're inside. She's still looking around nervously, but she answers.

"I don't know who he is, but he's coming, and he's going to kill me and Andy."

You exchange a confused look with Meredith, and you turn back to the woman. "I think you need to tell your story to the police, but in the meantime, you're not going anywhere until we fix you up."

The woman quiets down, but her eyes are still darting all over the place. You pull Meredith aside.

"She's not going to talk to the police," the intern says immediately.

You put a hand to your forehead. "I know. But you need to get her to try. If you hear anything suspicious, report it. I don't want anyone else getting hurt. They're saying it was a massacre out there."

She nods and walks away, not looking like she slept much last night. Her makeup is smudged, and you figure that she'd forgotten to take it off. It bothers you for some reason. A few months ago, it had bothered you a lot. You weren't supposed to be mother for your interns.

You've never shown up at one's house, you've never watched such brilliant people screw up, and you've never felt this much of a connection to this group of people. Granted, you weren't anything like them when you were an intern…back then everyone was still able to play by the rules. But rules change – at least here they did. You can accept that. You don't like it, but you can accept it. You couldn't be a surgeon if you couldn't be adaptive. And somehow, you got used to it. You had to be both, like Izzie Stevens had said. And you could do that.

"Grey," you call. She turns around expectantly.

"You have something on your eye." She reaches up and rubs. You turn and walk away, ready to check on the other interns. Because that's what you do. You watch out for them.

* * *

**Hug Lucky Bear, please!**


	7. Something's Wrong

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. To tell you the truth, the excellent little plot bunny I had for this ran away, and I had to run out and find it. But little plot bunny is safe here with Lucky Bear, and I'm totally back on track. I know where this is going. So please stick with me!!!**

**I put 3 POV's in here...Meredith, Christina, and Callie. You'll be able to tell whose is whose. Please tell me what you think. I've never done anything like this before and I'm really learning while I'm writing. So that would be great.**

**And this chapter is dedicated to Alex. :D**

* * *

**Meredith's POV**

You look at Naomi and she looks back at you. She's determined to stay silent. You know the look well because you yourself have used it many times. Remembering that she thinks she's going to be found, you pull the curtain around you two. She seems to relax a little, but not much.

"Is this the only injury?" you ask, gesturing to her arm. She's covered in cuts and scrapes. She nods impatiently and you don't believe her. So you walk around her and see the matted blood at the base of her head. She knows you've seen it.

"I jumped back so I wouldn't get hit. I ran into the corner of a cabinet. It was stupid, but I'm fine," she says. You don't have to ask. She's right. It's superficial.

"These need to be cleaned, 'you tell her. "I can suture your arm for you right now."

She gives you a look that says, no, she would NOT like you to suture her, but she holds out her arm. You decide to try and get a story out of her.

"Could you tell me exactly what happened? I need to know if you're at risk for infection." It's not entirely true, but you figure it couldn't hurt.

"You're a doctor," she snaps. "Wouldn't you already know?"

"Actually, I'm an intern," you say, "and I wasn't there, so I can't really answer that question." To your surprise, the intern card works.

"Harry…has something they want," she whispers hoarsely. "He's had it for a while. He's been hiding with Andy and I. He wanted to get rid of the…thing, but I told him that he would only make it worse. But then he started to get sick. So we decided to get out of the country so he could get rid of…the thing. He was getting his account in order and they…found us."

Well, you weren't expecting that. You shiver, even though you took care to wear the long-sleeved shirt under your scrubs. Naomi closes her mouth and stares straight ahead. She's done talking.

"This might sting," you say, as you begin to take off the blood from the back of her head. She inhales sharply, but doesn't say anything. Luckily, the wound is out of her hair, so you bandage it easily before moving to her arm.

* * *

"Dr. Bailey," you say, finding her hanging around the nurses' station. 

"What did you find out?" She turns around and sees the look on your face, and you're pretty sure it's not a pleasant one.

"She says that whatever this guy Harry has, these people after them want. After they come and get it, they're going to kill all three of them."

"And all this on the one day the Chief is out for a medical conference…I'll call the police," sighs Bailey. "Is she stabilized?"

"I need to finish her head," you say. "And I should probably get her a head CT. She says that it's nothing, but she really wants to get out of here. It's just a precaution."

"Dr. Grey," says Bailey. "Does she know exactly what this man has or where it is?"

"All I know is that he still has it."

"His person was clean, except for I.D.," said Bailey. "I don't like this. Burke is in surgery with him right now." You just stare at her. You have no idea what to do, and it's unfair, looking to her for what to do, but really, do you have a choice?

Bailey shakes her head. "Go back to her. Stay with her. Finish her head. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey."

As soon as you get to Naomi, you sit down on the exam bed next to hers.

"Naomi, you need to tell me everything you know."

"I…can't…"

"We have someone operating on your friend," you say. "We need to know what's going on. We're in a hospital full of people…sick people. It's not just about you anymore. We need to know if anyone could get hurt."

She takes a deep breath. Tears are in her eyes but they're not going to fall. "He's my brother."

"What?"

"If I'm going to tell you everything, I'd might as well start out with that. Harry's my brother, and Andy's my sister. I don't want anyone to get hurt..."

"It's...going to be okay," you say. "If you tell me what's going on, it's going to help." Neither of you believe what you've just said, but it is something to do...talking...so she opens her mouth.

* * *

**Christina's POV**

This is annoying, and it's plain on your face. You're not trying to hide it. This woman won't stop screaming, and you already had a headache when you came to work.

"Can we just tell her to shut up?" you ask George irritably.

"Do you want a lawsuit?" he asks.

"She's hysterical," you argue. "You're supposed to slap them."

"It's like the hiccups," he says, walking over to the sink. "You have to freak them out so much that they're too confused to keep screaming."

Oh. You know what he's doing. You hand him a paper cup. He fills it and hands it to you.

"ANDY!" you yell, throwing the small amount of water on her face. Some of it must have gone down her throat because now she's sputtering and coughing. She looks at you, surprised, but says nothing after her cough passes. You're thankful Bailey or someone wasn't around. Going about it this way wasn't exactly the best way to handle it, but hey, it worked.

"What's your last name, ma'am?" George asks her.

"Bardwell," she whispers. She moves herself into a protective position, arms around her knees, crouched in a little ball.

"I'm Dr. O'Malley," he says kindly. "And this is Dr. Yang. We're going to help you. Are you hurt?"

She just stares. "She's in shock," you say. "Let's give her a few minutes."

Andy looks up, eyes fixated on a point behind both of you, down the hall. She begins to rock back and forth. "We don't have…we don't have a few minutes," she says in a raspy whisper. "They're here."

* * *

**Callie's POV**

You're sitting at the nurses' desk, just working on post-op. Your first patient is scheduled in about three hours, and it's a purely paperwork morning. It's good, because it gives you time to think. You're not much of a thinker, though, and it's gets slightly annoying. Some patient's family is raising hell to the left of you, and you finally look up, annoyed. But you go to help out the person at the front desk…probably a nurse on their first day. You make your way out from behind your desk and block the path between the group and the rest of the hospital.

"My family's here!" the man at the front protests. There's a group of them – five, four men and one woman. "You have to let me see them!"

"You have to fill out one of these…" she says, her voice trailing off. She's lost eye contact with them, a stupid mistake.

"HEY!" you yell. Your voice carries. All of them look up, surprised, and the nurse sinks into your shadow.

"Now listen," you say slowly. "This is a hospital. There are people here sick, dying, and trying to recover, so it would really help this stress situation if you KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN."

He's quiet, but he's staring at you with an intense hatred. Why does doing the right thing always make you the bad person? Whatever.

"Thank you. Now, you have to fill out these forms so you can go in," you order. "It's policy, and if you want me to explain that to you, I will, but I'm going to warn you that it might take a while."

"Look, lady…"

"I'm a doctor." You hate pulling rank, but really…he was asking for it.

"Like I give a crap. Now you listen to me. You're going to let me back to see my family. If you don't…"

"Sir, if you wanted to see your family as much as you said you did, you'd listen to me and follow hospital policy." What did it take to make these people understand?

"Get out of my way, bitch."

"No."

You're about to call for security when three bangs shock you into dropping to the ground. You hear screams, and when you look up, you see everyone on the ground with their hands over their heads. The man in the back of the group is holding a gun, but it's in the air and you see that no one's hurt. Somewhere in the back of your mind, it occurs to you that you could be killed, but for some reason, it doesn't really make its way up to the front of your mind.

"Are you in charge?" he asks you.

"No," you answer carefully.

"It doesn't matter. I want everyone out!" he shouts the last line, and everyone's stampeding to the door. He turns to look at you. "That means you." You look at the nurse, now underneath the desk, and nod, and she scampers out like a little rat.

"Do you really think you can evacuate this place?" you ask. "It's a hospital. There are people on machines…people in the middle of surgery…they just can't up and leave."

He glares at you. "Fine. Then you get to make sure that they can. And Jeremy here…" The man with the gun smirks at you. "…is going to make sure that's exactly what you're going to do. He shoves past, leaving you alone, forcing you to collect your thoughts.

* * *

**What do you think? Please hug Lucky Bear! Especially now that she has to take care of my crazy little plot bunny...:P**


	8. The Phone Call

**This chapter is Derek. I've never really written his POV before, so it was kind of new to me, but I think it turned out okay. Thanks for all the reviews!!! **

* * *

You're checking your email when you get a page from Burke. Wondering if this has anything to do with the bizarre bank robbery that morning, you go down, only to be surprised when you see Mark there too. You greet both of them with a nod, slightly confused. It must be a pretty big case to need all three of you. But, then again, with the Chief gone, all four of you attendings are technically in charge. Technically. 

"What have we got?"

"I repaired his heart," says Burke. "He cut it pretty close. I'll be a while before he wakes up."

"What are we down here for?" asks Mark. Leave it to him to be blunt.

"I'm not sure," says Burke. "Something else is wrong. We're supposed to await instructions."

"From who?" asks Mark.

"The doctor on the sister's case has given Bailey reason to believe that something else is wrong." Both of you look at him. "I know. It's strange, but I always listen to Dr. Bailey."

"I've gotten that impression," Mark remarks. Your cell phone rings. They both look at you. You pick it up.

"Shepherd."

"Derek?" It's Meredith.

"Meredith, what's going on?" This whole thing is confusing you, and you don't like it.

"Derek, it's a weapon."

"What?"

"I have Naomi, the sister. Your patient has a lethal weapon inside his abdominal cavity. You need to get it out as fast as you can."

"What kind of weapon?" Your voice is slow, dangerous. "What kind of weapon is it, Meredith?"

"She doesn't know…there's a virus, Derek. Once you open him up, it might become unstable."

"Meaning..."

"Meaning you might get the virus."

"Do you know anything else?" You hear murmuring in the background. You assume it's Naomi.

"Derek?"

"I'm here."

"She doesn't know anything else. But you have to get it out before they come and get it."

"Who's 'they?'" There was more murmuring.

"They call themselves Yari. They're the internal organization who's trying to get the weapon." The situation is ridiculous, but the tension in her voice is evident.

"Where are you?"

"Derek…I have to go. I might call you again. But they're coming for all three of them, and I need to hide with Naomi."

"You can't get out?"

Her voice is soft, but it chastises you slightly just the same. "She's my patient, Derek. She has an uncleaned wound that might be infected, and God knows how many other internal injuries that I can't see. I'm not going to tell you where I am. Just know…just know that you have to get it out."

"Meredith…"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

There's a pause, and you hear more murmuring. She takes a deep breath. "I...I love you," she stammers. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't..." But she's already hung up. You both never did say goodbye to each other when you were on the phone. You look at the two men in front of you.

"What's wrong?" asks Burke.

"Our patient has a lethal virus inside his stomach, and we have to get it out before the Yari come."

"Who are the Yari?" ask Mark and Burke at the same time.

"I don't know," you say. "Some kind of internal...terrorist organization?"

Mark studies you, and you know he's searching for signs that this is a joke.

"Meredith is with the sister now. They're going into hiding. The Yari are going to come and try to take the virus. Then they're going to find all three of them and kill them." You lower your voice. "Meredith is with one of them right now. She won't leave."

A silence fills the room.

"So we need to figure out what this is and how to get it out," says Burke.

"Without killing ourselves," adds Mark. He looks around. "Are you ready for this?"

And honestly, you're not sure.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I'll have the next chapter up soon!!!**


	9. In My Hands

**Okay. I've been working on this one obsessively for about a month. I had this idea, but I had to do it exactly right. This is as close as I could get. Please keep the reviews coming! They help me so much, especially when I'm in something this difficult and trying desperately to keep everything straight. And they make me happy!!!**

**This is Addison. She and Alex come to terms with their little...whatever they're doing. And some more drama. All I can say is that I tried.**

**Oh, and I don't believe I ever put a disclaimer on this. These are NOT my characters. Those all belong to Shonda and ABC and stuff. Not me. Noooo way. And personally, I'd be scared to be Shonda right now. Really.**

* * *

The juju kicks in (it's always been more effective than coffee for you and you have no idea why), and you're grateful, because even though yesterday was your day off, you feel so tired you'd might as well be an intern again. When you check your reflection in the bathroom, even you can admit that nothing is out of place. It's just your insides that feel like they're slowly crumbling. You take a deep breath, check your makeup one last time, and leave the safety of the bathroom. Alex runs into you immediately. Great. 

"Fetal heart rate is too low." He hands you her chart. "We should proceed with the C-section, right?"

You run a hand through your hair and check the chart, nodding. "This needs to be done now instead of later. Everything's ready?"

He nods, "It's scheduled in half an hour. Burke's got the OR right now. The others are also taken." You're slightly pleased. It's comforting to see someone care about something so much.

"Okay. Go ahead. I'll be up there in a few minutes." You hand back the chart, and he takes it, turning away quickly. Then he stops and turns around.

"Dr. Montgomery, are you okay?" And it's all you can do to keep from sighing. Heavily. Because really, the question itself is stupid. What are you going to do, pour out your problems to your intern? You seem to be getting said stupid question more and more lately. It annoys the hell out of you. You're not a train wreck.

Well, maybe you are, but since when have you gotten so bad at _not showing _it?

And besides, "Are you okay?" is just like "How are you?" in that the person being asked says, "Fine" and walks away. Mankind has been doing it for years. And the stupidest thing about it is that both sides chose to believe the "Fine". So what was the point of asking? There is none.

But you've always been one for keeping up appearances, so you smile, tilt your head to the side, and nod. "I'm fine, Karev." And without thinking, you ask, "What about you?"

It's something else that irks you. Not only do you have to do it once, but you have to _reply _to it.

He takes a deep breath, as if he's deciding if he wants to say something, and replies, "No, actually. I'm not."

Maybe it's because you choose to ignore things…or live in denial until they blow up in your face, but personally, you would have rather him just give you the stereotypical "Fine." When they actually answer, in your opinion, it's worse than the actual meaningless asking itself. So you stare at him, because he's the one who started this – not you. And now he has to say something else.

Sometimes you wish you could throw all social rules out of the window.

"I need to know," he says, walking back toward you. "What are we doing?"

You could be stupid and give him the automated response of "What?" but you don't. You open your mouth and are cut off by him as he goes on.

"I mean, sometimes you're pissed off, and sometimes you give me this…look, like you want me to do something, and I don't know what the hell it is. You're my boss, and I'm your intern. But this whole thing…with all due respect…is ridiculous. So I need to know. What do you want?"

"You're being insubordinate and inappropriate," you point out, and he rolls his eyes. You both know he doesn't give a damn. You keep going. "But you're right. You're my intern and my student. I'm your boss and your teacher. And…I'm sorry if I made you feel like otherwise. I…was looking for something that I thought I needed. But, it turns out that I don't. I'm trying to fill the hole with something that won't fit." He nods, and you go on. "You're good at what you do, and you remind me of a couple people I used to know. But you're an individual, Karev. And I…forgot that. It won't happen again."

You're both surprised, but he manages to speak. "Okay. Thank you."

"Go to the OR. I'll be there in a minute." As he leaves, you decide to get some water before you go into surgery. On the way, Miranda Bailey rushes by, almost running into you. "Sorry," you say, and she waves, but she's more focused on the pager in her hand.

Was there any such thing as a normal day anymore? Do you remember what a normal day is? Briefly, you stop by the board. You haven't seen any of the other attendings all day, and yet, the hospital really doesn't have that many patients. It's not a quiet board, but it's not swamped either. It's strange. You pull your hair up into a bun and hope this surgery doesn't exhaust you any more than you already are.

"How are you feeling, Ava?" you ask as you rush into the room, hurriedly tying on the surgical mask. She's nervous, but she trusts you. More importantly, she trusts Alex.

"I'm okay," she replies in her slightly cheerful, slightly nervous way. "I see that you two are doing well." She grins, and you wonder just how much Alex has been telling her. You shoot him a look over the table and he just shrugs.

"Are you ready?" you ask her.

"Yeah," she says, exhaling. "Do I really have a choice?"

"You're in good hands," Alex reassures her. She nods. He looks at you. You nod at the anesthesiologist, at the same time glancing upward and realizing that you have quite an audience up in the gallery. Ava's a big patient in this hospital, and you figure you should have known. Everyone would want to see the baby born. Out of the corner of your eye, you catch Izzie Stevens waving.

"Don't even think about it, Karev," you say, trying not to laugh.

A few minutes into the surgery, you feel a lot better. Your body relaxes into the routine, and even though you didn't feel up for it at first, a little surgery might have been all you needed. You're draining the uterus before you even notice anything.

"Karev," you say, because he's looking up. "Pay attention." He shakes his head. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Just pay attention."

"It's just empty, is all…the gallery."

"Mass trauma could have come in…it's not that uncommon." And if it happened today, you would not be surprised at all.

The door to the OR bursts open, but you don't look up.

"Dr. Montgomery…" It's Izzie.

"It better be important," you reply.

"Dr. Montgomery, I think you need to look up," says Alex softly. You look up, annoyed, and your breath catches in your throat. Izzie Stevens is indeed standing at the door of the OR. An audible gasp is heard around the room, but no one moves. It's still your OR, and you haven't said anything.

The reason for the gasp is that there's a man behind her. With a gun. Against her head. You can't react. You feel Alex stiffen beside you, and you briefly take one hand out of the patient and put it over his. You don't want him to do anything stupid.

"Hands up. Everyone out!" he orders.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," you say. Your heart is beating and every part of your body is shaking (at least you think so) except your hands, which are miraculously still working in front of you as if they have a mind of their own. "I have a woman open on this table, and I need to get her baby out of her." You look up, and your voice is dripping with poison.

"Get out," he spats, "or I'll shoot." You look around at the countless other people in the room and nod, warning them with your eyes not to do anything crazy. They file out slowly, and once they get to the hallway, they run. The situation is unreal. You're floating, not quite thinking, and you have to force yourself to the ground. This is real.

"That means…" He's cut off by the cry of the baby as you lift him out of his mother, cut the cord, and hand him to Alex. Alex's hands are shaking as he watches Izzie. Izzie isn't shaking, but her face betrays everything she's feeling. This…person must have gotten her as she walked out of the gallery. And in that second, you look at the man, catch the look on his face, and realize that you know his weakness.

"Get out," he snaps, holding Izzie tighter. You meet her eyes. She's crying and opens her mouth...to either scream or gasp, but nothing comes out. She's silent. She won't give him the satisfaction of seeing her like this. The barricade of the table lies between you and the door.

"She's stable," he says softly.

"Go," you say. "You need to go."

"No. I'm not leaving them." You step on this foot under the table. "Listen to me. Get out. Take the baby. And don't look at me, Stevens, or anyone anymore. Just take the baby and leave. Now."

He doesn't know what you're doing, but he listens, which surprises you.

"Stop talking. What are you doing?" snaps the man.

Alex opens his mouth, but you cut him off. "He's taking the baby to the upstairs wing. Do you expect me to leave him here?"

The man eyes Alex, but Alex wordlessly wheels the baby out.

"You too," he orders. You begin to walk toward him, eyes on the floor. When you're about three steps away from him and the door, you take off your outer surgical garment, covered in blood, and throw it at him. And he does exactly what you thought he would.

"AUGHHH!" he yelps, dropping Izzie and the gun from his grasp. She screams, kicks the gun to the other end of the OR, and you push her out the door. He grabs you instead, but you make sure you can see Izzie running down the hall before you stop fighting him. His arm is around your waist, and his mouth is right next to your ear.

He's blood-squeamish. It's an advantage you have over him, and judging by the situation, he doesn't realize that you know yet. You force yourself into controlled breathing. You can't get hysterical. Not now.

"You're going to pay for that, bitch," he whispers. His arms are long. Both of yours are pinned against your sides, unable to move. "Let's go." He drags you out of the OR roughly, arm still around you.

* * *

**For the sake of plot bunny and Lucky Bear (coughandmecough) please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	10. In a Moment

**Thanks for the reviews!!! I'm doing my best to get into these people's heads, and if this chapter is a little confusing, it's because she's not exactly thinking straight. This picks up right where the last one left off, and I know everyone's worried about Addison, but I need to cover a few things before I get back to her. So sit tight. :)**

**I thought this chapter would be hard for me to write because it's Izzie, and she's not my favorite person right now, but it actually wasn't that bad. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

You run. You run because you have to get away from him, his hands, the cold metal against your head. You run because you're terrified of what will happen if you stay. You run because you can't think and you're scared of what will happen if you stop.

You round a corner. Another corner. The door to the stairwell is pushed open and you fall to the floor, gasping. The door is hard against your back. The entire time, you hadn't taken a breath. From the moment he'd come into the gallery and made everyone get out. Everything was a blur. One moment you were watching the surgery, trying not to think about anything else, and the next moment he's picking you randomly out of the group of people in the gallery. You can't get out. You have to be the leverage.

The held-back tears rush out, and you scream into the hollow space, slamming your hand back against the door. You know that you don't know what's going on. For all you know, there's another one waiting in the stairwell. But you can't. You can't hold it in anymore. You have to scream, move, think. Because you're free.

But you left them there, both of them. Alex was still in the building somewhere, and Addison had basically just exchanged herself for you. It had been her first thought, you realize. Addison had wanted to get both of you out.

You can feel the blood slowly leaving your head, going back into homeostasis with the rest of you. It couldn't be a solo job. Security would have been all over him. There had to be more of them…more of them in the hospital. And you're sure that this is partially your fault. You called this upon yourself. And now…if Addison…if Alex…if anyone died because of you…you couldn't handle it.

You have to help. You have to step up and do something about this. And maybe this is a stupid idea, but there's no way you're going to let this happen to them.

Another ragged breath and you're up off the floor, running up the stairs. You rise too quickly and your head is spinning, but you keep running until you get to the NICU, quietly, chest and muscles burning from your effort to quiet your breathing and your feet against the floor. The man hadn't sent anyone after Alex. If you could find him…

"Iz?" You turn around, and Alex grabs your arm, pulling both of you into a closet. His hand is over your mouth, to cover your involuntary scream, and you hear footsteps outside the door. A few minutes after they leave, he takes his hand away and you immediately make for the other side of the closet. Suddenly you're a little claustrophobic. This is all too familiar to you.

"Thank you," you choke. You're starting to cry again.

"I'm sorry…they were coming and I couldn't…"

"It's fine. I just…"

"The OR…I know. Breathe, Izzie."

"She got me out," you whisper. "They have her."

"She would have done something like that," he replies, sighing. Both of you slide down the wall and sit next to each other, trying to be silent. "Why didn't you leave?" he asks.

"I can't…I can't let you two…"

"Hey," he says, forcing you to look at him. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

"What…what happened to everyone?" You can't bring yourself to tell him what you've done.

"I don't know. I heard on my way up here that there are five of them. One's in the lobby. The other four are somewhere else in the hospital. It was those three patients. They're here for them…are you sure you're okay? You…You've just had a gun in your face."

You shake your head slowly "I can't…I can't think about that. Okay? I just…can't. I have to do something. I can't just sit here and let them…" You can't bring yourself to say it.

"Izzie. It's okay."

_You don't understand. This is my fault. It's all my fault._

"It's not." And you can't look at him all of a sudden. Because you're sure he's going to see right through you.

"We need to get Ava," he says, after a silence. He lets it go, and you're grateful.

"You'll need help. I'll come with you." You nod as he shifts to the door and presses his ear against it.

"Are you sure?"

"I can't just sit here."

"Okay. Are you eady?" He pushes the door open quickly and soundlessly, and you both scamper into the hall, closing the door soundlessly behind you. The halls are deserted, and in the back of your mind you wonder how they managed to get the majority of the people out of the hospital. When you get to the stairwell, he checks down and you look up, making sure it's empty. As you quietly make it down a floor, you ask him for the sake of relieving some tension, "How's the baby?"

"He's doing fine," murmurs Alex. "I'm just worried…there's no one to monitor him."

"Yeah." The door is opened, and both of you fall silent, slipping back into the OR, a stab of panic going through you as you remember what happened moments earlier. The place is a mess because everyone up and left in the middle of surgery, and you're thankful Ava hasn't woken. You couldn't imagine the fear you would feel if you woke up in the middle of a deserted OR.

"What's her room number?" you ask softly.

"We were going to move her into 223."

You run out and look into the hallway. It's clear. "Alex…if they find us, they might kill her."

"No," he says, still keeping his voice down as you open the door but making sure you can hear him, "I don't think that's what they want…they want what they came for…whatever it is. That's why we're still alive."

The walk down the hallway is as fast and as quiet as you both can make it. When you get her into the room, you fight the urge to sigh in relief. It's a miracle that both of you made it.

"How long is she under?" you ask.

"I think it's a couple more hours. What time is it?" He takes one of the chairs in the room and places it against the door. It's not much, but it's all you have.

"It's 11:30." Four and a half hours ago, you were thinking about George and Callie. Now all you can think about is Alex, Addison, and if you'll even make it through this day alive.

Where was everyone anyway? No one had called or paged, which would have been the first thing they would have done if they'd been able to evacuate.

That's when it hits you. This whole thing had only started twenty minutes ago.

"Alex, what do we do?" Your voice is soft and not your own. You want reassurance, and it's unfair to ask that of him, but you ask anyway.

He looks down at Ava. "I'm not leaving her."

"I'm not leaving either." Both of you know what you've done. By not leaving, you've backed yourselves into a corner. The initial confusion was probably over, taking away any chance either of you had of walking out of here. You were in this. There was no way out.

And it's such a frightening thought. You should be scared, but you're strangely numb. _Twenty minutes._ That's all it had been. So you have to say it again to make yourself believe it, more than anything.

"I'm not leaving."

* * *

**So basically I wanted to convey her guilt, fear, and how no one really knows what's going on at this point. Review please and make my day!!!**


	11. Everything Can Change

**Okay! This took about FOREVER to do because I got slapped with swimming, singing, and computer this week, but I got it up (yay!). And I also got the new chapter of my Christmas fic, Some Turkey and Some Mistletoe, up so if you need something lighter after reading this, I TOTALLY recommend it. :D**

**THIS CHAPTER IS GEORGE'S POINT OF VIEW. Christina and Andy are in here too.**

* * *

For someone who had seemed jumpy and irrational, Andy was remarkably strong. Eying you and Christina quickly, as if she were making a decision, fear and confusion disappeared from her face, replaced by a look of desperation. She didn't stop dragging you until you were all far away from the front of the hospital, behind a door. It happened to be an on-call room. You and Christina were so stunned you'd made no attempt to stop her from taking you here.

As Andy locks the door, you can see Christina looking at you, as if asking if Andy was crazy. You don't have an answer for her, so you pretend not to meet her eyes, instead staring past her to a spot on the wall.

"Do the locks work well?"

Christina and you share a glance. "Yes," you answer simultaneously. It's a well-known fact that the on-call rooms are not only completely soundproof, but once you lock them, they're impenetrable by pretty much any outside force you could think of.

"What the hell is going on?" Christina asks. You're grateful because secretly, you didn't want to be the one to ask.

Andy's sitting on the floor again in a ball. The look on her face is quickly reverting back to the one before. Whatever adrenaline rush had made her rush the two of you out of the exam room was gone.

"If you don't tell me," says Christina, "I'm going to open this door." It works. Andy's eyes get wide and she shakes her head furiously. Christina puts one hand on the knob and turns around.

"What do you want me to say?" she whispers. You feel awful for her all of a sudden. She's a young woman, significantly younger than her sister, and you think that she might be pretty if she smiled every once in a while. Sitting there on the floor in the corner makes her look so fragile, even smaller than she really is.

"Christina," you whisper.

"What?"

"Let me talk to her."

"Fine." Christina took a spot on the bunk bed, yanked her hair out of its clip and redid it so that it was piled on top of her head.

"Andy," you say kindly, sitting on the floor across from her. "When we were back by the front desk, you were talking about 'they.' Who's 'they'?"

"They're the people who put that thing in my brother's stomach," she says, shivering.

"Who's your brother?"

"Harry…Naomi told you that he was our friend, but he's our brother."

"Naomi is your sister?" asks Christina. It makes sense.

"Yes."

"Why were you at the bank?" you ask.

"We…we had to get our money so we could leave. Naomi was going to take Harry to get it taken out."

You and Christina exchange a glance.

"Andy," asks Christina, "what exactly is in your brother's stomach?"

"I don't know."

"Your sister never said anything about it?" she presses.

"I…she…I know it's dangerous," she says. "It's…it's a sickness."

"He has a sickness in his stomach?" you ask her. It doesn't make sense. Other than his heart he was completely normal. He had elevated stress levels, but that was probably due to this "thing in his stomach."

She shakes her head. "He can't get sick. But if you take it out and open it up, everyone gets sick." She gestures, making a wide motion with her hands.

"Is it a virus?" Christina asks.

"That sounds right," she answers shortly.

"Burke's in the OR with him," says Christina softly. "God knows what's happened to them now."

"He's going to be fine," you say. It's comforting, even though the both of you have no idea what's going on…or what could be going on out there. You look back at Andy. She's staring straight ahead with no indication that she heard your words.

"Andy?" You tap her on the shoulder. She shakes herself a little.

"What?"

"Do you know why Harry has the virus inside him?"

"He was part of the Yari," she says.

"Yari?" asks Christina.

"They're…they want to wipe out America," she says softly.

"Why do you say 'was'?" Christina asks.

"He wanted to quit. He wanted to get clean. They…they wouldn't let him." The anger in her voice is evident in the last sentence. "He came to us…he wanted to hide. Naomi didn't want to help him, but we took him in because…because…he's our brother. Naomi hid us…we moved here. But they found us."

"They want the virus," you say.

"They want to kill us," she says. "They found us at the bank. They took my sister, but she got away because Harry distracted them."

Christina slides off the bed onto the floor. Andy opens her mouth again. "I'm so tired."

"When's the last time you slept?" you ask her.

"I don't remember."

"You should sleep," Christina says. "There's not much we can do now but sit here."

"I…I couldn't…"

"We'll wake you up if something happens," Christina assures her. Andy looks doubtful, but climbs up into the bottom bunk and rolls over so you can only see her back. In a few minutes, her even breathing tells you she's asleep.

"She's psychotic," says Christina after she's sure she's asleep. "This whole situation has completely destroyed her."

"She's sleep deprived," you remind her. "That could explain some of her symptoms. I think she's really smart. Out of the three of them, she's the only one that didn't get hurt. And you saw her when she pulled us in here. She's okay."

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Christina asks you.

"I believe her."

"Me too," says Christina. "I'm not about to go outside and check. So what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

A hard knock resounds on the door. Instinctively, you freeze. You can feel Andy awaken. Quickly, Christina clambers up into the bed and puts a hand over the girl's mouth. The banging continues, 3 seconds, a minute, an hour. You don't know how long it's been, and you're too terrified to try and find out.

You can hear the murmur of voices, like there are two people arguing on the other side of the door. Finally, the door shakes with a kick, and the knocking stops. You silently count to 300 before you dare make a move.

When you turn around, you see Andy clinging to Christina, who's holding her like a small child. Andy's sobbing silently and shaking.

"I think they thought we were just a locked closet or something," Christina says shakily. She doesn't move away from Andy, but she doesn't touch her either.

"We're going to make it through this," you say, voice equally as shaky.

The silence that follows is deafening, pierced only by Andy's sobs.

* * *

**Review please!!!**


	12. Code Green

**Okay! I did the best to make this as unconfusing as possible, but just in case, just make sure you know that this chapter is from BAILEY'S POINT OF VIEW. The man that has been put in charge of Callie is Jeremy. Suzanne is a random nurse. And (I don't know if this is true at all hospitals but it is at the one my dad works at) all the codes are on the back of the hospital employees' badges. :D**

**Oh, and the timeline is a little messed up, but I did want to make this a little bit like a Grey's episode. ;)**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**CODE GREEN ER**

The words flash across your pager, and for a minute, you're standing there. Because CODE GREEN means internal disaster. You could check the back of your badge to make sure, but you know it's plastered across there right under CODE PINK for infant abduction and above CODE ORANGE for a chemical spill. Unlike the others, CODE GREEN could mean a number of things. "Internal disaster" is a very general term.

The nurse next to you jumps at the sound of _her_ pager going off, looks at it, and looks back at you. It's the same thing.

"I'll be right back," you tell her. You walk towards the ER quickly, barely noticing Addison as you almost run into her. This page had come from Callie Torres (_O'Malley_, you correct yourself) and you know for a fact that she wouldn't have sent that page if she wasn't dead serious. You're so concerned that the possible consequences of the situation don't even occur to you as you burst into the ER. It's near empty by now, save Callie and the man with the gun behind her. Your hands fly up into the air as he points it at you.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he shouts. He's pretty threatening - a big guy, at least six feet tall. His ashy skin and black hair and eyes don't help. You don't flinch.

Callie whirls around and looks at you, eyes growing wide with fear.

"Do you know her?" the man asks.

"It's...it's Dr. Bailey," answers Callie. "She's a doctor, a resident like me. Her voice is level but her body's shaking. She's breathing hard. You can tell.

The man's face twists into a sneer. "Great. She can help you do your job." He puts his gun down. "I'm Jeremy, and you're going to help _Callie_ (he spits the name out) get every patient out of this hospital so I don't kill you."

"And what happens after we do?" you ask carefully. Your heart is pounding, but your body shows no sign of stress as far as you can tell.

"Then I let you out," he says. He shoves Callie toward you. The woman almost falls over, but stumbles and steadies herself. "If you're not back here in fifteen minutes, I'll kill both of you." Callie takes your arm and walks with long, steady steps to the door. However, once you're on the other side of it, she sprints, and you run after her.

"They call themselves Yari," she informs you shakily, as soon as you're around the corner.

"They?"

"Jeremy's only one of them. There's three other men and a woman somewhere in this hospital."

You're speechless.

"We evacuated the ER.," she goes on. "The upstairs rooms are mostly okay because they're remodeling. All the patients are being taken out as we speak. The only thing we're going to have to do is the clinic. Thank God this happened before the bulk of the patients came in."

As you approach, you see the nurse from earlier. She looks up at the both of you. "What's going on?"

"Evacuation Plan 3," is all you say to her. She's shocked, but does as you ask

"We're closed to trauma," you tell Callie. "Send out the alert." She swallows, gets out her phone, and dials. When she hangs up, you ask her, "Where are they?" She knows you mean the interns.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them, but I suppose they would have gotten out with everyone else." Her answer leaves you uneasy. Those five people have a knack for trouble like you've never seen before...not to mention you didn't know where everyone is. But none of that matters. Right now, this is about getting yourself out of here safely and making sure Callie comes with you. Sure, the both of you are both the same job-wise, but you've always felt a little protective toward her. She's the outsider, the halfway between not having a clue and expert. And that's hard to be at this hospital. You know that firsthand.

"Are you sure they're out?" you ask.

"I don't know."

You sigh. "We've been gone for fifteen minutes. We need to go back."

* * *

Jeremy makes you walk him through the hospital, showing him that the ER and clinic are indeed completely clear. 

"Is everyone out?"

"I don't know," you answer evenly. "I didn't see everyone leave, and neither did she." The phone rings. Jeremy looks directly at you.

"That would the police," you inform him.

"I'm not picking it up," he says. "This is non-negotiable. Everything we want is in here. Now, which one of you is going to leave?"

"You told us we could both leave," says Callie. The note of panic in her voice is definitely there.

"I only feel like letting one of you go," he shrugs, before showing you a smile that sends shivers down your spine. "Don't worry. I'll let the other one out later...if I feel like it." He looks at both of your horrified expressions and sighs. "I'll give you five minutes of privacy. How's that? And you can be all mushy and...stupid. But in five minutes, one of you is leaving. And don't try anything. I'm a very good shot." He leaves the room.

* * *

Silence.

You're the first to speak. "You go."

Callie shakes her head. "No way. You're getting out of here."

"No, I'm staying. Don't worry about me. He already says that he has what he wants. There's no reason to hurt me." When Callie shakes her head again, you cut her off. "I'm not letting you stay here. If anything happened to you...no. You have to go."

She shakes her head again, taking a ragged breath. "No. You're the one who has to go. You have a husband, a child. And if anything happened to you?" She puts a hand on your arm. "Go, Miranda. They need you out there anyway. There are cameras and people who work here...you're the best at that kind of thing. And I'm not exactly a pushover. I'll be fine."

"Callie..."

"Go."

The door opens, and Jeremy's standing there with his gun.

"She's leaving," says Callie, looking directly at you. She doesn't give you a chance to speak.

* * *

Five minutes later, you're walking out of Seattle Grace into a sea of lights and noise. This feels wrong. You should still be in there, but Callie's right. At the police's request, you kneel and put up your hands as (you're sure) they go through their protocol for this sort of thing. When they decide you aren't dangerous, they offer you medical attention. You wave them away, explaining over and over again that you're fine. Finally, you shoot them one of your glares, and they leave you alone. You decline all questioning until after you can talk to the rest of the hospital staff, most of whom is standing in the parking lot. Unable to find your interns, you suddenly realize something. 

Callie had been evacuating the hospital for about an hour and a half before you'd gotten there. _She wouldn't have had time to page all those people_, especially under the eye of Jeremy. And yet, _the evacuation plans had been in effect long enough for everyone to get out of the hospital._ You spot the nurse from earlier sitting nearby with the other nurses in a group.

"Suzanne!" you call, walking toward her.

"Yeah?" She looks a little confused.

"Who paged you?" you ask urgently.

"What?"

"The CODE GREEN page. Who paged you?"

"Oh," she looks down for a minute, pulling up her history. "It was Dr. Montgomery."

"Dr. Yang paged me," said the nurse next to her.

Yet another one piped up. "Dr. Karev."

"Dr. Grey...and Dr. Shepherd. I got two. That's odd."

You put a hand to your forehead. "Have you seen my interns?" you ask slowly.

You're answered with a chorus of "no."

"What's wrong?" Suzanne asks.

"There's no way any of them could have known about this situation before Dr. Torres...O'Malley or me," you muse, half to yourself, half to them.

"You don't think..." says Suzanne, trailing off. She doesn't want to say it.

You cut her off. "Page them...all my interns and the attendings." The attendings were undoubtedly still in there...they had surgery. "Page the words 'CODE YELLOW.' It's on the back of your badge if you don't remember what it is." You get up and get through the crowd as quickly as you can so you can tell the police gathered at the scene. And this time, you do look at your badge. Because for some reason, it's not real until you do.

And there it is, listed right under CODE ORANGE.

**CODE YELLOW - Mass Hostage Situation**


	13. The Clock is Ticking Here

**There are two different viewpoints (Chief and Burke) in this chapter, so make sure you know which is which!!! I put them at the top.**

**And thank you for all your reviews!!! I love that you guys are interested in this.**

* * *

**CHIEF'S POV**

Seminars are boring. You've always hated them. You've spoken at more than you can count, but at least at those you have something else to do besides just SIT there when you know half the people are asleep anyway. You can practically hear the snoring. It's pathetic.

Speaking of sleep, this lecture is particularly boring. The speaker is so nervous it's painful to watch…he seems to be new…maybe been a doctor for three years, tops. You resist the urge to look down at your watch and sigh. Loudly.

You think that it's cruel to force someone with so little experience in the medical world out in front of a thousand doctors, most with more knowledge than him, and make him talk about something he probably didn't understand himself.

Instead, you occupy yourself with the rather fun task of trying to wake up the person next to you. In your opinion, if you have to suffer through this, so does the guy next to you. You discreetly poke him in the side with your pen. He jumps a little, getting the attention of the people around him, who flash him dirty looks. When he looks around to see who'd woken him, you're staring straight ahead, the pen in your hand, taking sufficient notes.

There is a small commotion behind you, and naturally, you turn to look at what's going on. To your dismay, it's Patricia. Patricia is very good at not drawing attention to herself, but it's still a commotion. That's not to say you're sorry you brought her; the woman's saved your skin more times than you could count.

"Dr. Webber, you have a phone call," she says in a low voice when she reaches you.

"Can it wait?" you ask, still staring straight ahead.

"It's Miranda Bailey," she says. "It sounds serious."

Silently, both of you make it out of the packed auditorium, and she hands you her phone.

"Hello? Miranda?"

You hear her voice on the other end, its tone serious, scared, but in control. "Chief? I'm sorry to have to tell you, but I figured you should find out from me rather than the news…"

* * *

**BURKE'S POV**

The three of you process with an unsettling quickness. The hallways are deserted, which means the resources of the hospital are at your disposal. All three of you opt to stay. It's not like anyone had a choice. You're on autopilot, and it's a good thing too, because Shepherd looks like he's close to falling to pieces.

In the back of your mind, while the three of you run the CT and tests, you think that the world's being a bit unfair to him. You know first hand what it must feel like for him, because his disaster of a girlfriend isn't that far off from being your own fiancé. And you don't even know where Christina is right now.

"Burke…Dr. Burke!" Mark calls. You walk over and see him and Derek squinting at the CT.

"Look," says Derek, pointing at the picture (which is a little more blurry than you'd like). "It's lodged in the side of his stomach."

"God, that's got to be painful," says Mark, wincing.

"Do we know what it is?" you ask.

"It seems to be a sealed capsule," says Derek. "The capsule is probably what's keeping the virus from spreading – to others and to its carrier."

"If the seal is broken," you muse, "there's no way of telling what could happen. And there's no way of knowing what would break the capsule? Apparently it's pretty strong. The stomach acids would have eaten it up by now."

"Maybe they thrive in the acids," says Mark. Both of you turn to look at him. "It's just an idea," he says, holding up his hands. "I'm trying to account for all possibilities right now."

"What do we do with this thing after we remove it?" you ask. "We don't even know what it is."

Derek's beeper goes off suddenly, piercing the silence in the room. Shortly after, it's joined by the chirping of two other beepers. All three of you look down and shut them off.

"Grey's sending us a CODE GREEN?" you ask.

Mark quickly flips over his badge to look at what it is. He sees you looking at him. "Back home, CODE GREEN meant it was okay to evacuate," he says, shrugging. You remember that every hospital has different codes. Out of the three of you, only two of you know how things really work around here. Great.

"Why would she do that?" Mark asks, still staring at the pager.

"Does anyone know we're up here?" you ask. It suddenly occurs to you that the three of you have no idea what's going on outside except for what Meredith told you. And she was probably in a situation that put her at a loss of information as well. The Chief wasn't here. The only other attending would be Addison, and (of course) you have no idea where she is.

"It's a phone tree," says Derek. "Send it to everyone in your history. It's the only way anyone's going to get an idea we're up here."

The last person on your list happens to be Christina. As a precaution, you send one to Addison too before Mark grabs the CT.

"We need to operate now," he says. "Look."

There appears to be a crack the size of a hair in the capsule.

"Damn it," says Derek. The three of you are already walking out the door. "Looks like we're making this up as we go along."

All three of your pagers go off again. This time, they're almost synchronized.

"CODE YELLOW?" Mark takes another look at the back of his badge. "We're not hostages."

"I know. But they wouldn't do that unless they were sure of it," you tell him. "You know that. Who's your page from?"

"A nurse."

"Me too."

"Me too."

Mark shakes his head. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"That can't be helped," you say, and your voice comes out sounding a lot more ominous than you thought it should. You add, "You're not the only one, though." It's possible that three nurses could be held hostage and could be trying to get in touch with you, but none of it makes sense. You hate the feeling of the unknown. You're used to being in a position of more knowledge and power than those around you. You like being in control, and this is anything but. You shake the first thought that comes to your head because you can't deal with THAT possibility right now.

"We need to get this done," says Derek. "We're running out of time."

It's turning out to be true on more levels than any of you anticipated.


	14. My Battle

**Everyone's been asking about Addison, so I thought the least I could do before I left was give you a (pretty long) chapter from her POV. So this chapter is Addison, and only Addison.**

**I'm really trying to convey how strong Addison is, because I believe that she's an incredibly strong person. I'm also trying to convey how alone she feels. But I don't think Addison is one to roll over and play dead. I think she's a fighter, and even better, she can think.**

**Also, I think that she has a bit of an internal battle she needs to win before she can start dealing with the other things going on in her life. That's what this situation does. It forces her to begin to fight that battle.**

* * *

Rough. Everything is rough. His skin burns yours every time he changes direction, dragging you down the hall, leaving red marks on your skin. The seams of your scrubs chafe your arms. Your scrub cap, miraculously still tied securely to your head, rubs against your neck. The waistband of your scrubs is poking right into your hip, probably bruising it. Everything is hot, rough, painful.

And yet, somehow, you're in your element, amidst the pain. You can think clearly, even though your body fights your mind every step of the way. The panic is rising in your chest, but you're keeping it down.

Right now, your mind and instinct are telling you that he doesn't know where he's going. Seattle Grace is a huge hospital. You're not making it any easier for him. You let yourself go limp in his arms the second you got outside the OR. He's dragging a dead weight, and by the looks of it, he's not in the greatest shape.

It's not exactly comfortable, but finally he opens a door to an exam room and shoves you inside. You aren't ready, and you hit the ground hard. When you look up, the gun is still pointed at you.

"You got a name?" he asks. You stay silent, blue eyes having a silent staring match with his brown ones. You're still sprawled on the floor, and you pray that he can't see your I.D., which is hanging on your front pocket.

You win. He looks away and pulls out his cell phone. And you see an opportunity. The first thing you do is grab your name badge and slide it into your pocket. You don't want him to know who you are. The second thing you do is reach for your pager and press the history button. The first name that comes up is a nurse's. You type the code and send it. Then you send another one to the second name on the list. It isn't much, but you want them to know at least that something isn't right. At the same time, you catch snippets of the phone conversation. Luckily, this man is the kind of person who has to turn away every time he has a phone call.

"Jared? It's Ron. Where the hell is he? I don't know! I'm in an exam room…the number on the door was 12. Yes, but…no…yes. I don't know…I walked in on some surgery. Some baby. Yeah. Just one. I don't know…some redhead. She won't talk. Yeah. Okay."

Sensing the end of the conversation, you hide the pager under your scrub top. When he turns around, you're sitting there in the same position you were when he turned around.

"Make yourself comfortable, sweetheart. We're going to be here for a little while." He sits down on the exam table and you don't move, even though the drawer handles are uneven and hard against your back.

You try to remember where you were on 9/11. You had been late to work because the coffee machine had been broken at Starbucks, but you still managed to get everything started on time. Your patient hadn't shown up. You actually hadn't done any surgery that day. Everyone was put on standby, but hardly anyone was brought in. You remember the flutter of fear you had when you realized that it was real. You remember running outside to see the smoke. Even from where you were, you saw it.

You remember the rush of relief you had when you saw Derek at work. He'd worked late that night. The three of you – you, Derek, Mark - sat together, watching the news. And the entire time, you couldn't help but think about the people inside…how they must feel…what they were doing.

And now, here you are, six years later. You're living the nightmare.

"Ron?" The door bursts open, and a man walks in. You realize immediately that he must be the head of this…whatever it was. Jared? That was his name, right? His eyes fall on you. "Is that her?"

"Yes," said Ron.

Jared looks at you and shakes his head. "You've just complicated everything."

"But I…"

"No! We had a plan. Get everyone out, get Harry, retrieve the virus, and release it. And now that we have a hostage, they're going to figure it out and start trying to come in. We're not negotiating, Ron! We don't need to. The virus will do that on its own. And now that you have her…" He jabs his thumb at you. "…we're going to have to keep looking over our shoulder."

"But I thought…"

"What?"

"She could help us…find…Harry," he says quickly.

Your mind races. Who is Harry? You think back to when you were looking at the board. There was the surgery before yours…emergency, you remember. It was Burke. Patient's name…Harry Bardwell.

Finding Harry means finding the virus. You can't let that happen.

"Hey!" Jared's calling you. You look up, startled. It's not because of his shout, but the fact that your hip is vibrating.

"I need to use the bathroom," you say.

Jared shoots Ron a look that clearly says, "Look what you've gotten us into."

"If you show us Harry, I'll take you to the bathroom," says Ron. Jared rolls his eyes.

"Fine," you reply. You get up slowly, trying to ignore the fact that both of their guns are on you now. A plan begins to formulate in your mind.

Ron takes you by the arm and you purposely lead him to the bathroom in the locker room so you can take your purse out of your locker. With an apologetic look (you're pretty sure why they think you need your purse), you retreat into the bathroom, turning on the water so you can dump the contents of your purse into the sink without them hearing. Your nail file is in there, along with scissors. You pass everything else over, taking those two and putting them in your shoe.

Then you glance at your pager, thanking whoever was on duty in heaven today that you had put it on vibrate. Three pages. One each from Derek, Mark, and Burke. And another one from a nurse.

**CODE YELLOW**

It doesn't make sense. You put everything back into your purse and check your watch. You have maybe two minutes to figure out what's going on.

Obviously, these people only cared about finding this Harry with the virus, and they hadn't found him yet, or else you'd probably be dead. They evacuated the whole hospital. They couldn't care less about everyone inside. So why a mass hostage situation? Mass meant more than one, and even if they knew you were missing, you were only one.

The last you knew, Burke was still with Harry. The fact that you got all three pages within seconds of each other makes you suspicious.

What if they were the mass hostage situation?

But four people weren't enough for it to be a mass hostage situation, was it?

Your phone is lying in the sink. If the three of them are hostage, calling them could be fatal. As if answering your thought, your phone goes off, vibrating in your hand.

You promise yourself that if you ever get out of here, you're never taking anything off vibrate mode ever again.

You check the I.D. It's Mark. You go to the furthest corner of the bathroom.

"Mark? I don't have much time."

"Addison? Where are you? What's going on?"

"Where are you?"

"We're operating on the Harry guy…he has a virus inside him," he says. "I don't have much time either. It's cracked and we don't know if the virus is going to be stable. We just wanted you to know, since you're the only other one who can do anything right now."

So all three of them were together,

"Mark?" Your voice cracks, and you don't know why. You were doing so well at keeping everything in.

"I have to go, Addison. Hopefully I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." It's a whisper. But maybe it's better if no one knows. He hangs up, and you put the phone back in your purse. Your two minutes are up anyway. You take a good look at yourself in the mirror. You strike yourself as quite fragile, and it surprises you. If you died today, this is how you'd be remembered. Somewhere inside you, tears are trying to fight their way out, but you keep them in. Everything depended on your ability to control yourself.

Still, you never thought you'd be one to die alone.

You pick up your purse, feeling the sharp edge of the nail file against your foot, take one last look, turn off the faucet, and leave the bathroom. Ron is waiting for you. You don't see Jared. Ron lets you put the purse back into your locker, and to your relief, he doesn't look to see if you're carrying anything.

"Alright, sweetheart. I held up my end of the bargain, and now you're going to lead me to Harry."

You nod, slowly, even though you feel like you're most likely walking to your death.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, please!!!**


	15. You Gotta Have Faith

**I had so many reviews after last chapter! I was so happy! Thanks, you guys are the best. This chapter is Meredith. It started out pretty short and then I went out on a completely different limb than I thought I would, but I think you guys will like it because Meredith and Derek are dealing with their insane trust issues! Yay!**

**We also meet the Yari girl...**

* * *

After you hang up the phone, you walk back over from the window to Naomi, who is sitting, head in her hands, on the floor. You've taken her to the abandoned wing of the hospital. You figure that since it's on the third floor and hidden by a couple snack machines, it's a good place to hide because it doesn't look like a good hiding place. But as far as you know, the only one who knows about this spot is Bailey and the other interns.

Naomi's been surprisingly obedient the entire time, seeming slightly dazed as you sprang into action and dragged her through the hallways, through endless twists, turns, and doors. Now, as you look at her, you realize that she's crying, so you slide down the wall next to her.

"Are you okay?" The fact that you didn't get to completely assess her condition is still worrying you. The last thing you need is for her to pass out from internal bleeding and leave you all alone in a hospital full of people who are ready to kill.

"I'm so sorry," the older woman says from underneath her hands. "This is all my fault."

"This isn't your fault," you reply, taking out your pager on a whim and pressing a few buttons. "You didn't make them think the way they do. You didn't make them make the virus. You didn't make them put the virus inside Harry. You…"

"I tried to make things better," she interrupts, "and everything just fell apart. If I hadn't…"

"Naomi," you say, in the voice you use with Izzie or Christina when they start to ramble. "Stop."

"What am I supposed to do?" she asks. "I just wanted it all to stop. I wanted to stop looking over my shoulder every time I left the house. I lost my job, my friends, and I haven't talked to my family in so long. And when we were together…the three of us…the silence was deafening. I couldn't…stand it. Harry wouldn't talk to me. Andy would go for weeks at a time without sleep, and when she did sleep, she'd wake up screaming in these horrible nightmares…I wasn't strong enough for this! And now Harry might die and Andy's so far gone I can't reach her…"

"You did what you thought was best," you offer up. This situation is sounding oddly familiar. You don't like it.

"And look what happened!" she exclaims.

"Naomi!" you hiss. "It doesn't work that way. You can't…you can't control these things. You just…" You pause for a minute, trying to figure out the right words. "…you have to do the best you can and after that, you just have to…leave it up to faith."

"I feel like the world's been up against me for so long…I'm tired, Dr. Grey. I'm just tired. I don't want to try anymore. I want to stop running."

You sigh, not really knowing what to say. You've never been one for giving advice. You're usually the one who's taking the advice. "I don't know what to tell you, Naomi. I'm not really the one with answers. But I do know that you have a brother and a sister who owe their lives to you. You held your family together, and you loved them enough to give up everything for them. That's got to be worth something, right?"

When she talks, you can see the tears in her eyes. "I do love them. I wanted to keep them safe."

"The universe is so much bigger than us," you shrug. "There's only so much you can do before…I don't know…you wait for fate, I guess. And in the meantime…"

"What?" she asks, eyes wide.

"You take advantage of every moment you have," you say softly, realization striking you.

"Do you have a family, Dr. Grey?" she asks, and you think for a minute, wondering where everyone is.

"I do," you nod, and both of you sit in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry I put you in this position," Naomi whispers.

"Don't worry. This happens a lot," you say with a shrug and a smile. Naomi laughs, but you realize it's partially true. She stops laughing when she suddenly hears footsteps.

"It's her," Naomi whispers.

"Who?" you ask, but she's already sliding on her hands and knees toward the end of the hallway.

"Where can we hide?" she whispers, and you look around quickly. Your blue scrubs make it easy to hide, but you're more worried about Naomi. Silently, you gesture to a laundry hamper and help her scramble inside. Praying she doesn't move and knock it over, you ease yourself underneath the space between a storage unit and the floor.

For once, you're thankful you're so small. You can see the tennis shoes of the woman when she walks in. Your chest is pounding from the lack of oxygen; you force your breaths to be slow – too slow – and even. The footsteps continue until they get to your cabinet and you hear it open. She rummages around, grabs something, and turns to leave, slamming the cabinet shut. Then she stops, and you don't know what's going on. Why is she taking so long? It seems like years until she leaves. You silently count to one hundred before you slide back out from under the cabinet and open up the laundry hamper. You see Naomi in there. She's not doing too well. You help her out and she's shaking.

"Who was that?" you ask her.

"Bianca," she answers. Her eyes are clouded over. "Back when my brother was with the Yari, she was his girlfriend."

"Naomi, do you know where you are? Look at me."

"I'm fine," she says. "It's just…sometimes I forget for a little while."

_Concussion is the most common and least serious head injury. The Grade I, or least serious sign, is confusion..._ The words come into your head immediately.

"Naomi, I need you to lie down and try not to move your head. You might have a concussion."

"Is that…?"

"It's not very serious. I just need you to listen to me, okay?" She lies down as you look around for something for her to drink. As you turn around to look, you realize that Bianca obviously didn't know how to close the cabinet correctly.

"Naomi, you don't need to move your head, but how exactly did Harry get the virus inside him?"

"I told you already. They cut him open and put it inside."

"So there was surgery involved. Can any of them do surgery?"

"Yes," answers Naomi. "Bianca and Jared were the ones who put it in."

Great. You're dealing with people who know what they're doing. "Do you know who made the virus?"

"There are others…other Yari that didn't come."

"But they aren't here," you say, reaching up to grab some of the emergency Sprite from the top shelf. Opening it, you hand it to her.

"Drink this. It's all we have."

"I can't very well drink if I'm lying down."

"Your sarcasm returned. That's a good sign. Sit up slowly and lean against the side of this cabinet here."

She takes a sip. "So what are we going to do? Are we just going to sit here and wait for something to happen so we can get out?"

"I don't know what else to do." You sit down uneasily. This situation is different. For once, you're in danger but the situation isn't completely in your hands. Part of you is relieved and part of you just feels so helpless.

Part of you is scared out of your mind, because you know that tight pants, tight black shirt, two hundred dollar tennis shoe Bianca came in here to get an OR prep kit, which means that Derek and everyone else has limited time to get the virus out of the patient. And you're counting on that. Because if they don't get it out, you don't even have a chance of getting Naomi or yourself out. And if that happens, you might not ever see anyone again.

Just then, your pager goes off with a shrill chirp. You silence it instinctively, then switch it to vibrate mode. If that had gone off when Bianca was in here…

"We're getting out of here," you tell Naomi suddenly.

"What?"

"Too much has happened for it to end like this. We're going to get out of this."

She takes another sip of the Sprite, shoulders shaking, and nods. She trusts you. You know from experience that that can be a very dangerous thing. But you do have a history of overcoming obstacles.

Your pager vibrates, and you check it. The code level has just gone up. "Mass hostage situation," you murmur, taking out your phone. "Naomi, watch the hallway, would you?"

"Watch the hallway without moving my head? I can only see half of it."

"So turn," you say, rolling your eyes and dialing Derek.

"Meredith? I'm about to go into surgery."

"Whatever you have to do, do it fast. Two of them are surgeons. They know what they're doing.

"How do you know?"

"One of them just came in here and grabbed…"

"One of them what? Did they see you?"

"No. I was under a storage unit."

"What?"

"I'm fine, Derek. I just wanted you to know…because of the pages and everything else that happened. And…I need you to trust me."

"What?"

"Seriously Derek, you need to find another word."

"I'm sorry. I just…trust you?"

"Yes. I need you to trust me with what I'm about to do." You can almost see him, standing there outside the OR with the phone to his ear, about to ask "What?" again.

"Mer…I love you. I love you like hell, and I don't know what I'd do if…but if you want me to trust you, I trust you. I need you to trust me too."

"Trust you?"

You hear him laugh on the other line. "Now you're the one asking questions. I need you to trust me, Mer. I need to do this, and to do that, I need to believe I can do this."

Your voice is small. "I trust you, Derek." You hang up and turn to Naomi.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a 'him'?" she asks, grinning in spite of the fact that she can't move.

"Shut up. Come on, we're leaving."

"We're really going to do this."

"We're going to get out of here." She finishes off the Sprite and throws it away as you help her up (slowly) from the ground and wonder why you sound like such a broken record.

As you make your way to the end of the hallway, you wonder if insanity is contagious.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and give my Lucky Bear a huge hug!**


	16. Pressure Point

**This chapter is going to be Christina and Bailey, respectively. I'll let you know when the viewpoint changes. It's a challenge, trying to write for Christina especially, so bear with me. And always tell me what you think. Your reviews are so helpful to me.**

* * *

**Christina's POV**

Andy's quiet and asleep. At times she gets restless, rolling her head from side to side, but for the most part, she's quiet. It bothers you. It doesn't seem fair…how she was perfectly capable of anything thrown at her, and yet her two siblings decided to leave her out of everything. Her brother just had to bring this burden down on his family. Not to mention that her sister tried to protect her by not telling her what was going on (which, in your experience, usually ends up blowing up in your face). And Andy just took it (you have no idea why)…she didn't question…trusted in her family. Look where she ended up. Now, Andy's on the verge of a mental breakdown, and there are who knows how many hostages in this hospital?

You look down at your hand, and the diamond on your ring catches the light. You blink. You're still not used to it...the ring...everything. You're not the kind of girl who falls in love. You're not the kind of girl who marries. _Can people change?_

You must have said it out loud, because George answers, "I honestly don't know."

You look back down at your ring, flexing your fingers in the light. Engagement rings were always on the fingers of beautiful, young women with perfectly moisturized hands and perfectly manicured nails. They'd hold up their hands and the diamond would dazzle right along with their beautiful, flushed, red-lipped faces.

Your nails are unpolished and short (you've learned from Meredith to eliminate all risks of popping a glove during surgery). Your hands are white and pale, not calloused, but they have seen work. They smell like the inside of a surgical glove...rubbery and powdery. You see tiny cuts near your knuckles where your skin is so dry, it's cracked from the lack of moisture. Your ring contrasts sharply, making your whole hand look naked.

"It's just..." You speak without thinking. Now George is looking at you, expecting you to finish the sentence you've started. "Love is give and take, right?" When George nods, you go on, "How much can you give before it's too much? What if one person is doing the giving, and the other person is doing all the taking?"

George stares into the distance for a minute, and you're about to tell him that he didn't have to answer that, when he opens his mouth,"I think people should love you for who you are," he answers. "They shouldn't try to change you. If it's to the point where you have to change who you are, then they don't really love you. Because if they loved you, then they wouldn't want to change anything about you. Does that make any sense?" When you nod, he goes on. "You have to choose the kind of person you want to be. And, I guess only you can really do that."

His words make you feel...safe, almost. Comforted. But before you can get another thought out, Andy rolls over restlessly, causing you to jump. Looking at her, you suddenly realize what you're supposed to do.

"We need to do something," you say. "We can't just…sit here."

"Christina," says George from where he's lying on the floor, checking the crack underneath the door for signs of movement, "what can we do? We don't know what's going on out there. For all we know, we could open the door and be shot at."

"This girl is sick, and chances are, she's probably been this way for the last year. She needs help, and being in lockdown with a couple of strangers isn't going to help her. Besides, with all the commotion she's making, they'll probably find us anyway."

"Hey!" You must have come across as more aggressive than you mean to be because George holds up his hands to show that he's not fighting you. "I'm not arguing. I'm willing to compromise. I want to get out of here as much as you do. It's just…I'm not like you. I'm not a doer. And…I need you to help me because I'm not very good at doing this."

"Okay, let's start out with what we know," you say, after a momentary silence. "Their main focus is on this virus…releasing it. They can care less about us. That's what she told us, right?" You tilt your head in Andy's direction.

"Right!" exclaims George. "Because once they release the virus, we're dead anyway."

"And if they find us, they'll take us hostage," you say.

"They could just kill us so that we don't get in their way."

You're about to respond when you hear the bed lurch behind you as Andy sits up suddenly. "DON'T GIVE IT TO ME!" Andy screams, pushing herself back into the corner of the bed. "NO! NO! NO!"

"Andy, stop!" exclaims George in a whisper-shout. He moves closer to her, and she pushes herself backwards even more, even though the wall is preventing her from getting any farther away.

"Andy, it's us. It's Christina and George. Whatever you were dreaming about…it wasn't us. We're not going to hurt you," you say. It's your best attempt at trying to sound sincere and sympathetic. And you know as well as anyone that you don't do too well in that area.

You can tell he's afraid to touch her, but George grabs her hands anyway. "Andy, it's okay. It's okay." Andy looks up at both of you, and finally, she seems to snap out of it. She slumps forward and starts to sob uncontrollably.

"You…ca-can't let them take me," she whispers hoarsely. "I don't want to go. I don't want to go. I don't want to take it. Oh, God…" George lets go of her.

"We're not going to let them take you," says George. "We want to keep you safe, Andy. It's okay."

But something else catches your attention. "What don't you want to take, Andy?" She just shakes her head furiously.

_What the hell were they doing to her?_

You turn to George. "We can't stay here," you say softly. "She needs help."

George looks at Andy, who has latched onto your arm, and is now crying so hard she's shaking. He nods. "Fine. We'll both go." And you know what he's thinking. The right thing to do would be to stay here and wait for it to blow over. But you're getting this feeling that doing nothing might hurt you just as much. If the virus would be released like she said it would, then it would spread throughout the hospital first. And you know that the three of you wouldn't stand a chance.

It's such a long shot, but the fact that George is agreeing with you makes you think that maybe he feels the same thing too.

"Fine," you answer, deciding that thinking about the consequences, the "what ifs," isn't the best thing to do right now. George slides toward the door and looks underneath through the crack at the bottom, placing his ear to the door.

You tap Andy on the shoulder. "Andy, I need you to listen very carefully to me, okay? We're going to get you some help. But to do that, we need to go outside…" You trail off, watching her face for a response. She's doesn't have one. "And I need you to stay with me and be as quiet as possible. Do you think you can do that?" You pause again, and she nods slowly. You turn to George. "Go." He unlocks the door and opens it (miraculously) without a sound. The three of you run out into the hallway, looking both ways silently. You head straight for the stairwell, open the door quietly, and sneak inside. George follows, while Andy doesn't let out as much of a whimper.

When you get to the first floor, everyone peeks out to make sure the hallway is empty before sneaking out _that_ door.

Unfortunately, you hear the door from the floor above you shut at the same time. There is no way the person up there can't see you. Your fear is confirmed by a shout of surprise.

"Damn it," you mutter, grabbing Andy's arm. "Run!" The hallway is rather long and empty. You curse the fact that you had to grab the one stairwell that wasn't near a corner of the hospital. The door opens again, and somehow, you and Andy have ended up behind a large trash can. You cover Andy's ears even though you're so far away you can barely make out what the shouts are saying yourself. They fall to silence much too quickly. Then you hear footsteps…probably going back up the stairs.

That's when you notice that you and Andy are alone in the hallway.

_They got George._

* * *

**BAILEY'S POV**

Everything's a blur. You don't have time to deal with names and faces, but only information.

"Miranda, we need you to confirm the list of missing people presumed to be inside." Someone hands you a list, and you scan it quickly.

_Preston Burke_

_Meredith Grey_

_Alex Karev_

_Callie O'Malley_

_George O'Malley_

_Addison Montgomery_

_Derek Shepherd_

_Mark Sloan_

_Isobel Stevens_

_Christina Yang_

Ten people are stuck inside this building, the same ten people that were missing the five times they did a head count of the hospital staff. You can't do anything but nod wordlessly and hand it back. You could have been that tenth person, and all you can do is pray that Callie survives…that they all survive.

You hate feeling this helpless.

Your phone rings and you pick it up hurriedly. It's the Chief.

"Did you get my fax?" you ask, feeling sorry that he's states away while the hospital - his hospital - is in crisis.

"I did," he says somberly. "All your interns, I presume."

"There's part of me that's not surprised, but yes," you reply. "Are we on the news yet?"

"Not that I can tell," he answers. "I've been watching the news ever since you called."

"I'm sorry I had to disrupt your meeting," you apologize. "But I figured that you should know."

"Don't be sorry. It was exactly what I would have wanted you to do. You've been handling this extremely well," he answers. "I couldn't have done any better myself. Keep me posted." He hangs up.

For his sake, you're hoping that Meredith is alright.

This whole situation is so incredibly bad…the freak accident that happens to everyone else, but never you. You look around, and everyone's still in the parking lot, afraid to go home.

"Excuse me." A young man runs past you to the small group of people you assume are in charge. He couldn't be more than twenty-five years old. Obviously new. "We've got a visual on some of the hostages. They're on the move."

"Where?" asks a man.

"They've spotted two on the first floor, two on the third floor, and…" He puts his finger to his ear. "They've just seen what looks like four people on the second floor…one of them is a baby."

You put your hand to your head. There were still patients inside?

"Can they tell who they are?" you break in.

"Based on their hospital I.D., no," says a blonde girl, leaning over a computer. "We'd have to enhance the visual a bit. They're doing a good job of staying out of sight."

"So they're not all in one place?" you ask. "They're spread out all over?"

"That's what it appears to be, ma'am," answers the boy. He scurries away.

The first man who spoke turns to you. "Ma'am, we're going to get these people out the best we can, but we need more information before we proceed."

"I understand," you answer. It's true, you do understand. That doesn't mean you like it. You sit down and wait. Because that's really all you can do.

* * *

**Well, if you haven't realized it yet, the doctors are on the move! There's going to be a lot more action in the next few chapters, so just sit tight. Don't forget to review:D**


	17. Forced Out

**First of all, I'd like to apologize to you guys for making y'all wait. I got a couple PM's asking for the next chapter, and that feels so great. You guys are awesome!!!**

**But everyone pay close attention. This chapter's going to be kind of different. Pay attention to the POV's and you'll be okay.**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

You can see by the clock behind Jeremy that you've been sitting here against the wall for exactly two hours. Besides changing your position every once in a while, you haven't done anything else except watch Jeremy. He only turns his back once. You use the moment to slide your pager and badge across the room. They skid in nicely behind a trash can. You can't risk him finding out anything else about you. Who knows what he'd do with it? You're barely sure of what their _intentions_ are.

Other than that, you just sit and stare. You'd like nothing better for a chance to get this guy. You're sure that you could take him if he didn't have a gun, but he does. And you're not stupid. The last thing you'd want is for Bailey to have your death on her head. And this couldn't happen to George. He already lost someone.

You're so deep in thought, you barely register the phone ringing. You do, however, react when he hangs up, turns around, and points the gun at you again.

"Where is he?" he growls. He's trying to be threatening, but you're confused. _Who is he talking about?_

"Who?" you reply.

"Don't play stupid with me," he snaps. "You know where he is."

"Who? There's no one else here."

"That's a lie!" he yells, and it's all you can do to keep staring into his eyes.

"I'm not lying!" you protest. "Do you honestly think I'd let anyone else stay in here with you and your gun?"

"If you knew about him, you'd stay. There are at least two others of you in here," Jeremy says. "They're with my friends now. Caught. And we know there are others in this hospital. Why don't you tell me where he is, and I'll let them go?"

You're shaking. "_I don't know who you're talking about._"

"LIAR!" he yells, and fires the gun. You scream, curl up into a ball, and hit the floor before you see that he'd aimed just above your wall.

"I'M NOT LYING!" you scream, realizing you're more angry than scared. "I had been here for _an hour_. It was supposed to be an easy morning! I didn't have patients to do! I sat down at _that_ desk and tried to do some paperwork because I was so freaking behind. I didn't go anywhere. I stayed down here all morning. _I don't know._ That's the truth, damn it! I came to work this morning, and I did not prepare to be _taken _hostage, so I'm sorry if I can't answer your question. Now why don't you tell me what the hell you're talking about? Because shooting at me sure as hell isn't going to help me remember!" You clamber into a sitting position, breathing hard.

He holds on tighter to the gun. You can see his veins clearly now, even though you're all the way across the room. But he throws it down, pointing his finger at you.

"_Don't ever do that again._" You don't break your death glare. All you want is to be out of here, away from him, as far as possible. Your knuckles turn white against the ground, but you don't dare move or speak. "There was a man, brought in as a patient this morning. He has something we want. Harry Bardwell. Where is he?"

If you repeat a lie enough times to yourself, it becomes like the truth. It doesn't _become_ the truth, but it gets you pretty damn close. And you need to do that right now. You need to believe that you don't know where Harry Bardwell is. You need to believe that you didn't look at the patients' faces when they exited the hospital and that it's entirely possible that he's outside right now. You need to believe that you were paying too much attention to your juju this morning to even take notice of the fact that three emergency cases came in this morning. Most of all, you need to believe that even though you have no idea where this guy is, you could find him easily on the board, which is less than a hundred feet away.

So you stab the inside of your wrist with your fingernail when you answer, praying it works like the rock in the shoe with the lie detector. "Like I said, I was down here all morning. When you told me to evacuate the surgical wing, I did exactly as you said. I walked you through. If you didn't see him, I have absolutely no idea where he could be."

He scans you for what seems like forever, watching every line on your face for a twitch. Finally, he exhales angrily. "Get up."

You obey, thankful to break eye contact as you look down at the ground to get on your feet and lean against the wall. He starts walking toward you until he's right in front of you. "If you're lying," he says dangerously, "If we find them, I'll kill them. And I'll make you watch before I kill you."

"I'm not lying," you hiss. His face is inches from yours.

"_Fine._"

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Neither of you seem to be able to sit down without jumping back up again for some invented reason, so you settle for leaning against the wall, you checking up on Ava every few seconds while Izzie does the same with the baby.

"She's going to wake up soon, you know," says Izzie quietly. "And this baby needs care. We can't stay here for much longer."

You look up. You're sure your face mirrors hers right now: worried, grim, tired. "I know."

She runs a hand through her hair. "What do we tell her when she wakes up?"

You shake your head. "I'll figure that out when we get to it, I guess."

Then she drops, slides down the wall onto the floor so fast, she brings you with her.

"I don't know what to do," she whispers, tears beginning to slide down her face. "I never know what to do."

"Izzie…" She seems to be fighting an internal battle. She stops shaking, though the tears are still coming.

"I need to tell you something."

"Iz, it's okay."

"No, you don't understand." Izzie turns to you. "I did something, something terrible. I don't know what to _do_. I never know what to do, and this…all of this. I'm being punished for what I did, Alex. I'm being punished. And right now, I don't know how many people they have, but they're paying for what I did, including the person who just saved my life."

"Izzie…"

"I slept with George."

There's silence that you desperately try to break. You have to say something before Izzie completely breaks down. Thankfully, you aren't able to get out much.

"You…"

"You're upset," gasps Izzie, brown eyes wide with fear. "I shouldn't have told you. Oh my God…"

"Izzie, STOP." She freezes, eyes still open wide.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, "I just don't know what to do."

Somehow, it hurts you to even talk about this. "He's married, Izzie."

"I know that, Alex! You think I don't?" She leans her head back against the wall until she calms down. "Do you know what the worst part is?" It's the first sentence she hasn't whispered. Instead, her voice is tight and it snaps like a rubber band with every syllable. "I don't know if I'm sorry for what I did. Alex…I didn't deserve to be saved."

You draw in a breath, not even knowing if you can imagine the guilt she has to be feeling – she had to have been feeling – all this time.

"Say something, Alex."

"Does Callie know anything?"

"We decided not to tell her."

"It's not working, is it?"

She looks down at her hands in her lap. "No."

You sigh. "What do you want me to do?"

"What?"

"You've just told me this. What do you want me to do with it?"

"I want you to tell me what you think."

"I'm not exactly in the best position to tell you anything," you warn.

"I don't care," she interrupts. "I just…I had to tell someone. This secret…it was just eating me, and I couldn't tell anyone. I don't know what to do with it, and if I wait too long, it's…I don't want to die without telling someone."

"What am I going to tell you that you don't already know? I don't have to tell you it's wrong. You know that already. You know that this is hurting all three of you. The only decision you have to make is what you're going to do about Callie, and I can't tell you what to do. That is a decision that you and George have to make…oh my God." You can't believe you're actually having this conversation with her. This was just so uncharacteristic.

"I'm sorry," she says immediately. "I didn't have any intention of telling you. I don't even know why I did. Damn it." She's crying again despite her obvious efforts to stop. "God, I'm so pathetic."

"Do you love him?" The question comes out sounding a little more dramatic than it should have.

"Of course I love him!" Izzie answers, sending her blonde hair flying out from behind her. "He's George! I mean..."

"But do you love him, love him?"

She's silent for a while. "I don't know."

"Answer that question. I can't speak for George, but…at the very least…answer that question for yourself."

Her answer is barely audible. "Okay." Then, a few moments later, and even quieter, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," you reply. "And Iz?"

"What?"

"Don't ever think that you're not worth saving."

She merely nods, swallowing hard. "I should check on her," she says, motioning to the baby. Right as she stands up, the door opens. You leap to your feet instinctively, but it's not like there's anything you can do.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the man (different from the other one you saw in the OR) smirks. "I go looking for a place to have a smoke and I find two doctors, a patient, and a baby! That would make a good tv show. Sadly, this is not tv, is it?"

You're frozen in place, but Izzie isn't. "Don't hurt them," she blurts out. "They didn't do anything wrong."

"Now you just assume because I have a gun that I'm going to shoot all of you?" The man asks, grinning. Your hands ball into fists at your sides. "Oh no, sweetheart. You're all coming with me. Let's go."

* * *

**Callie's POV**

Jeremy's phone rings, and you can tell even before he picks it up that it's not going to be good news.

"Hello? Sam! Yes. Yes. That's right." His gaze suddenly turns on you. "You did…well, thank you. I'll deal with the situation. Yes. Bye." And even before the conversation's over, you know that they've found someone.

You know what you have to do.

It's one of those split-second things that goes by in a blur, though you can remember every single thing so clearly. He's standing away from the table, where his gun lies. He's fast, but you're faster. Suddenly, you're in front of him, gnashing the heel of your hand into his nose and slamming your foot onto his instep at the same time. Then you take the opportunity to knee him in the groin.

"AUGHHHH!" he yells in rage, doubling over and aiming blindly for you, but not before you've snatched up the gun and aim it at him.

"That's it. The rules have changed," you say in a surprisingly calm voice. "We're playing my game now."

* * *

**Okay, first, let's all do a happy dance because I made it through a brief case of writer's block!!!**

**Second, please review!!!**


	18. Glass Wall

**Alright, here we go. While the Chief and Patricia try to find out what's going on through the news (which doesn't do much), Derek, Mark, and Burke operate on Harry. Callie deals with Jeremy. We find out what's going to happen to George and Izzie, and Mark begins to wonder just what happened to Addison...**

* * *

**Chief's POV**

As soon as you got the news, you made a single call to the director of the seminar, telling him what had happened and to keep it confidential. Meanwhile, you and Patricia hurried to the diner across the street to find a tv.

As you had expected, it was on channel 4, breaking news. You can barely make out Seattle Grace in the background because it's drizzling, as it often is in Seattle. It isn't much, but it's just enough to cloud the view.

"…we're coming to you live from Seattle, Washington, where a mass hostage situation has been declared at Seattle Grace Hospital. The only information we have right now is that there are about ten surgeons still inside, scattered throughout the surgical unit. The entire hospital has been evacuated and the patients sent to other hospitals in the city…"

"It's a nightmare," Patricia murmurs. You don't say anything in fear of missing something important, but you silently agree.

"…the police will not release the names of the hostages, but we are told that more than half of them are surgical interns. The police did confirm, just a few minutes ago, that this is the work of the Yari, an internal terrorist organization that the government just discovered…"

"Naturally, they wouldn't do anything about it," you hear someone mutter. "They have to wait until someone gets hurt."

Patricia whirls around. "Sh!" You turn around to see it's a waitress.

"I'm sorry," she replies. "Can I get you anything? Horrible, what's happened…are you alright?" You can't see your face, but you're sure you look pretty bad.

"He'll take a coffee. Me too," says Patricia, speaking up for you. The waitress nods and goes to the kitchen. "You just watch. Don't worry about a thing," she says to you. Both of you turn back to the tv.

"…the number of terrorists is unknown at this time and their intentions are being held confidential right now but…" He stops and puts his hand to his ear. "We've just received word that shots have been fired…"

And there it is. You're trying to hope for the best, but it seems that every time you look, it just gets closer and closer to the worst case scenario. And you're across the country, unable to do anything.

* * *

**Izzie's POV**

He throws the both of you into an OR, slamming the door behind him. You can swear you see Ava stirring, and a flash of panic speeds through your body. You force yourself to breathe slowly, but that doesn't stop the fact that your heart is racing.

That's when you get your idea.

"What do you know?" the man asks roughly.

"What are you talking about?" asks Alex, slowly.

"We evacuated you hours ago," he says, twisting his greasy hair between his fingers. "And honestly, who would want to stay in this place? So the only other explanation is that you know something…you know something that trumps leaving the place with the terrorists. "Tell me what it is, or I swear I'll kill the girl while the two of you watch."

You blurt out everything. "Please, this isn't his fault. He had just gotten out of surgery…this mother has just delivered her baby, but the baby's in critical condition, and we had to stabilize it. If we had taken it outside, it would have died. And then we heard the gunshots…so we hid. We didn't want to risk taking them where they could get hurt."

"So why didn't you evacuate this woman?"

"She's waking up soon," you say, trying to look like you have authority. "You honestly want us to separate a mother from her baby? Do you know what that's like to wake up and realize your child isn't there? Her hormones are raging. She'd have a panic attack. We didn't think. I'm sorry. Please let them go. They didn't do anything. She's stable, but we need to get both of them to a hospital. If anything goes wrong right now, we're in no position to do anything." You pause for a moment of silence that seems like eternity when you take another breath. Then, you slowly take your finger and place it in the baby's hand, like you've seen Addison do so many times. The baby, still sleeping, closes its hand around your finger.

"She's right," says Alex softly. "Let her take them out of here. We don't know who you people are or why you're here, but please let us save them. None of this was their fault." There's another eternal silence. Slowly, the man nods his head. He points his finger at you, then slowly moves it to Alex.

"You take them."

"No," says Alex firmly. "Let her take them out. I'll stay."

"Just do as he says, Alex," you say quickly. "I'll be fine. I have to stay. You know why. Just do it, okay?"

Alex nods with great restraint. "Fine." He looks at you strangely, then takes the baby and Ava (with difficulty) and wheels them out of the room. The man follows, turning around to you one last time.

"If I come back and both of you aren't here, I'm going to point my head out that window over there and start shooting into that big family reunion you've got going down in the parking lot. I'm a _very_ good shot, so don't risk it." He follows Alex out. You wait, somehow frozen, until the sounds of their footsteps fade before turning around.

It's George.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

The biohazard suits were a precaution. The problem was that there were only two. So either you sacrificed safety or brainpower.

They had decided to sacrifice brainpower. And now you're standing inside the OR prep area trying to see what was going on. The plan is to find the capsule, seal it in a bio-waste container, and get the hell out of there. It's much easier said than done, and none of you will admit it, but you're pretty much cutting blindly.

While you watch them anxiously, you try to shake the feeling of uneasiness that's coming over you.

"So I was able to call Addison," you say, as a conversation starter.

"Really," said Burke, craning his neck to see what he's doing (under the circumstances, you're trying to use the least amount of light possible), "what did she say?"

"Not much," you answer haltingly. "It was strange, though."

"How?" asks Derek.

"When she picked up the phone, she said, 'I don't have much time.' It was just…why would she say that? She's outside. She's safe, right?"

"Wouldn't she have said something if she wasn't?" asked Burke.

Derek's head snaps up and meets your eyes. The answer to that question was no.

"I got it," Burke announces. "Can you see it? It's right there…"

Even from where you're standing, you can see it.

"Mark, call Bailey. Let her know what's going on. Once we get this thing out, we don't know how long we have. It's time we let her know," orders Derek.

The phone's already in your hand. "Dr. Sloan?" Bailey's voice somehow gives you a sense of relief. You aren't all that cut off from the outside world. You are still alive.

"Dr. Bailey, I need you to listen very closely. That patient, Harry Bardwell…he has a virus in a sealed capsule inside his abdomen. Shepherd, Burke, and I have recovered it. That's what the terrorists are after. We need you to tell whoever it is you're supposed to. We're in OR #3. We know they're looking for us, so the sooner you do that, the better."

"Are the three of you alright? Is anyone else with you?"

"We're fine. We haven't seen anyone in a while. Grey's been calling us. She has one of the sisters. That's how we've found out. She's alright too."

"Alright. I'm standing with the people. I'll tell them and…"

"Dr. Bailey?"

"Yes?"

"The capsule's cracked. Burke and Shepherd have taken precautions, but we're not really sure what it is, so we're not sure how to handle it."

"Oh my God. Okay. We'll get on that right away. You keep doing what you're doing and get the hell out of there as soon as you can. Don't do anything stupid or heroic. Being the men you are, I wouldn't be surprised, so PLEASE don't jeopardize your lives. Okay?"

"Okay. And Dr. Bailey…" She hangs up. You sigh. It's not smart to call her back. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" asks Burke. He's using surgical instruments to get the capsule out without touching it.

"Nothing. She's going to pass on the word. It's just…I don't know where she is."

"Did you call Christina?" Derek asks Burke.

Burke bows his head a little. "No. She doesn't do well with this kind of thing. It's just so soon after…"

"I know." His sentence is punctuated by the sound of the capsule settling down the bottom of the container. Burke seals it, and then the three of you look up at each other.

"So now what?" you ask. It's a very good question.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

"Get back against the wall. Face it. Hands up," you order. And surprisingly, Jeremy follows your orders.

"Bitch," he whispers. But he doesn't fight back. You have no idea why.

"Touch me and I'll shoot," you threaten, searching his pockets. Your fingers close around a zipper, and you pull.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" he yells, turning around.

"DON'T THINK I WON'T DO IT!" you scream, shoving the gun closer. "You mess with my friends, and I mess with you. So turn around and _shut up_." He obeys again, growling as you take out a small silver chip. You slide it into your pocket and walk away sideways, keeping on eye on him all the time. The other eye catches sight of movement. You hear a scream as you whirl around and find that you're pointing your gun at Christina. She appears to be carrying a girl, the one who screamed. Christina's mouth opens, but it's Alex who says your name.

"Callie!" he sputters. Your eyes widen in shock when you realize that he has Ava and her baby in tow.

"Get out!" you yell, pointing to the door. "All of you…get out!"

The girl in Christina's arms is screaming. "It's him! It's him! He's going to take us like he took George!" She flails around, and Christina struggles to keep her still.

"Get her out of here!" yells Alex, but she's already running toward the door.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE WALL!" you scream at Jeremy, panic flooding through you. "Don't even think about moving or I'm going to destroy this!" You hold up the silver chip, and his body stills.

"I need help," says Alex. "I can't get both of them out at the same time, but I can't leave one of them for too long." He eyes Jeremy.

You push the hair out of your face. "Fine." You back slowly towards the door. "Hurry up. Get out of here. I have to stay with this guy." You back yourself against the door and lift the front of Ava's stretcher over the threshold.

"How'd you get a gun?" asks Alex, in wonder. You ignore him. "Was that girl telling the truth?"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I have a gun in my hands, and I almost got killed. So please, just tell…"

"Yes. They have George. And Izzie. And Addison."

You swallow, hard. "God."

"If you want, you could take them and I could go." He's worried about you, and you know that Christina is too. They've never seen you like this before.

"No," you whisper, the panic seizing you again, but silently this time. "You're not staying in my place. Go. Ava needs you." And he's gone, with only one glance back. You close the door and lock it firmly. You're alone now.

* * *

**Chief's POV**

They stopped for a commercial break. It's such a cruel thing to do. You can hardly believe it. Patricia keeps you calm. After the coffee, she orders you food. She knows neither of you can eat right now, but it has been six hours since you last ate and it's merely a formality.

"And we now interrupt regular programming for breaking news…"

"I guess the hostage situation wasn't good enough," you snap. "There are innocent people under attack…what the hell is wrong with them?"

"Hey, hun…" Patricia gestures to the waitress from earlier. "You mind changing that to CNN?"

"Sure," she answers, wide-eyed.

"Wait!" you yell, catching a flicker of movement on the screen. "What is that?"

"We're coming to you live from Seattle Grace Hospital in Seattle, Washington, where a hostage situation is taking place right now. It appears that hostages have been released."

"Who is that?" you ask Patricia. "Who's that dragging the stretcher?"

Patricia squints. "I know the one with the baby is Karev. I have no idea…I can't make out the other one."

"She's holding someone, that's why," says the waitress from above you. "She's cradling a girl. Black curly hair…wearing light blue…Asian?"

"It's Yang."

"Yes, we are receiving word that two of the missing doctors have been sighted. This has not been confirmed, but we are getting a 'highly likely' on that. They appear to be dragging patients: an unconscious female, a baby, and a young girl who appears to be quite distraught. In case you're tuning in right now, we are live at Seattle Grace Hospital in Seattle, Washington…"

Patricia pulls out a chair for the waitress to sit down.

* * *

**I know that was a little confusing, with all the POV's, so please ask if you need anything cleared up. I tried to label them and everything, so I hope that helps.**

**I know you guys want another Addison chapter, so I'm going to do that next. After that, Izzie and George are going to have a little chat. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	19. Breaking Point

**Hey! New update! I know where this is going and how it's going to end, so I'm really going to try and crank out chapters for your guys. Thank you so much for your patience. This chapter is Bailey and Addison. Enjoy!**

* * *

**BAILEY POV**

You had been the one to see it first. "Open door!" you yell, and the team automatically clicks into action. But at the first flash of baby blue, their attitude changes.

"Hold your fire!"

"We have five unconfirmed hostages," a woman mutters into her walkie-talkie. "Identifying now." She looks at you.

"They're interns – Dr. Yang and Dr. Karev," you manage to get out, a little breathless that they're out here and they're safe, and at the same time, just as breathless as you see that they're the only ones who have made it out yet.

"Who are the other three?" she asks, referring to the girl around Christina's shoulders, and both the stretchers Alex is struggling to push. Suddenly, it all clicks – Addison in the hallway…the surgery she had scheduled…the intruders coming in…

"The woman on the stretcher is our Jane Doe, a pregnant victim of the ferryboat accident. She has amnesia at the moment, but everyone calls her Ava. She's taken it on as her own name for the moment. If Dr. Montgomery performed her surgery as planned and was able to deliver, then that baby Dr. Karev is trying to get down here is her baby. That other women…she's one of the three that came in earlier…" You rack your brain for her name. "Andy Bardwell."

The woman opens her mouth and brings the walkie-talkie to her mouth, but both of you turn sharply when you hear shouting.

"She's my patient!" you hear Christina scream. "She's hysterical because she almost died! And you sure as hell aren't helping. And yes, I understand that there are people inside who want to kill us. You want to question me. I'll tell you what. If this woman doesn't calm down, that's not going to happen. So BACK OFF and let me do my job, got it?"

Alex gave him about the same response. "You think I'm going to leave this woman, who has just had a C-section performed on her, is just coming off anesthesia, and is about as far away from a sterile environment as you can get alone? And don't even start on her baby." He looks past him and sees you. "Dr. Bailey!"

"Dr. Bailey," says the man. He's pleading with you. You look at him, then back at Alex.

"Sir, we're doctors, and our responsibility is to our patients. We'll stabilize them, and then, and only then, will they talk to you." He looks like he's about to say something, and you stop him with one finger. "No, these are my interns, and you are not going to tell me what to do with them."

Defeated, he takes to muttering in his walkie-talkie. You take the time to turn around to the medical personnel, who somehow, still haven't left the parking lot. "If any of you can help…" They jump to attention. As you lean over Ava, who's waking up, you look at Alex with a question in your eyes.

"There are five. Four guys, one girl. They have Izzie, George, and Addison. I don't know where Addison is, but Izzie and George are being held hostage in the same room…the room I was in." He tries to ignore your horrified expression as he goes on. Below both of you, your hands work quickly and surely, disconnecting Ava's IV. "Callie's in the ER. There was a guy, but she has his gun."

"She…what?"

"She somehow got it away from him. She…she has everything under control, it seems."

"Alex?" comes a soft voice from below. "Alex?" You look at Alex. He's the only one she'll listen to. You just pray he knows the right thing to say.

"Your surgery went well," he begins.

"Where am I?" Alex looks to you for verification, and you nod him on as he begins to explain.

"While you were down, something happened…"

* * *

**Addison POV**

"Keep walking," snaps Ron. He's different now that he's been reprimanded – more desperate. He has to use you to find this, or he'll be in trouble.

You continue down the hallway, willing yourself not to shake, concentrating on the pain in your foot that's resulted from the point of the tools digging into the vulnerable instep of your foot. This section of the hospital is all exam rooms, about as far away from the OR wing as you can get. You can only hope that he doesn't know that.

About halfway down that hallway, you trip accidentally-on-purpose over your shoelaces and fall, straight forward. Forcing yourself not to look at him, you know that he took it as a hint, that you were trying to speed up.

"So it's here, isn't it?"

You keep your head down in response, feeling the sharp pain in your ankle – the scissors, most probably. But as you get yourself into a sitting position, you realize that you might have twisted it.

All those years of wearing heels without avail, and you manage to twist your ankle in tennis shoes. How ironic.

He begins checking the exam room adjacent to you, and you pull out the now bloody items from your shoe, pull yourself to the trash can, and throw them away. You won't need them anymore. Instead, you place your shoe and sock to the side, and prop your foot up on your other leg. The blood immediately stains your scrubs, but you sit quietly and wait. Even though this is a very bad idea, impairing yourself against a man with a gun.

He comes out the room, takes one look at you, and his eyes widen as he backs up a step.

"When I fell…I hit something…" you say, but he's already backing far away.

"Cover that up," he snaps, when he's ready to find his voice.

"You think I want to cover this up? I can't even walk…unless you want to do it for me?" He doesn't move.

"That's what I thought," you reply through gritted teeth. He reaches for his phone. "There you go…call one of your buddies. I'm sure they're going to be please to see that a bloody foot renders you absolutely useless." When he stops, you go on. "You know what? Come to think of it, I don't even think they know what's going on. They don't know why this had to turn into a hostage situation, do they? Because if, in that OR, if I hadn't thrown that at you, either I or the interns would be dead right now, and you wouldn't have anyone to stand in your way. So you know what? Call them. They don't have to hear it from you. I'll make enough noise for the both of us." Your anger, finally released, floods your body to where the string and pain in your foot is a dull ache.

"I'll kill you."

"Will you?" You're toeing the line, and you know it. But then again, what do you have to lose? "I don't think you will. You didn't kill me in the OR. You didn't kill me when your friend came over here to tell you how to deal with me. I don't think you're supposed to kill me. So, like I said, shoot. I'm not the one who's going to have to explain it."

Your glare combined with the blood is enough to make him believe anything. You move your foot off your scrubs and onto the floor. "If you're going to throw up, at least have the decency to do it behind the door."

The next minute is blurry. You only remember three emotions: shock, when the heel of Ron's hand collides with your head, throwing a flash of silver in your face; satisfaction, when you realize that he does, in fact, go to throw up in the exam room; and confusion, as you barely register someone else turning the corner.

Then you're flat against the cold floor. Everything's black, and you're wondering if it was enough…if you had done enough…

* * *

**Next chapter's going to be Izzie and George...I might stick Meredith in there too. We'll see. Don't forget to review!**


	20. Together

**I actually had some spare time today, so here's the next chapter!!! Izzie and George talk, and Meredith and Naomi try to make it out of SGH.**

* * *

**George POV**

"Are you alright? I mean, I know you're not alright, but I mean…are you hurt? Or…"

Izzie looks down at her feet. "No, I'm not," she mutters, "hurt, I mean. I'm not hurt."

"But you're not alright."

"No." More silence.

You hold out your hand. "Let's talk, Izzie."

* * *

**Meredith POV**

The uncharacteristically silent hallways only add to the feeling of tension as you and Naomi make your way down the hallway. It's the same routine every time – reach the corner, look around it, turn, and beckon Naomi behind you. The silence is a bit hypnotizing, making you lose count of the hallways and the stairwells, even though you know where you're headed.

You hear a whisper behind you. "Dr. Grey, Dr. Grey, slow down." You turn around and see Naomi against the wall and immediately turn back.

"Are you dizzy?" Her eyes are focused, but she's breathing hard. You brush your bangs out of your face.

"I can walk. I'm just tired…who's that?" You whirl around to look at the corner. Someone's coming.

"Stay here," you whisper. Both of you flatten yourselves against the wall, hidden by a large cabinet.

"This is starting to get old," mutters Naomi.

"Shh." You watch the shoes that walk around the corner carefully and sigh with relief when you realize that it's not a Yari. However, he doesn't know this, and when he senses your presence, he freezes and begins to walk backwards slowly.

You stick your head out from behind the cabinet. "Mark? Mark! It's Meredith!"

He starts at your voice. "Meredith! God, what do you want to do, give me a heart attack?"

"Be quiet!" you hiss. "I don't know who's down here." Then, you pause. "Why are you alone? Where's Burke and Derek?"

Naomi, who has visibly shrank beside you, finds her voice. "Where's my brother?"

"They're trying to get him out of the room," answers Mark. "They made me leave because they only needed two people. I was…looking for you, the others."

"Are we all in here?" you ask.

"I have no idea." He pauses, looks like he's going to say something else, and just shakes his head.

You gesture to Naomi. "She has a concussion. I was trying to get her out of here. You coming?"

"No," he answers with a hint of sarcasm, "I was going to wait until they come and blow my brains out."

You ignore him. "Do you know the best way out?"

"I just got out of the OR," he says, shaking his head. "They haven't found us yet. I haven't even seen these people we're dealing with."

"Where exactly are they taking Harry, then?" Naomi asks.

"Your brother has significant damage to his internal organs. It wouldn't be safe to take him out of the hospital. They're trying to get him as far away from the OR as possible."

You interrupt. "So they're staying here?"

"I'm not leaving without Harry," Naomi says.

Mark looks at both of you. "We're not leaving, are we?"

* * *

**George POV**

"I was just running down the hallway," she says. "I don't remember what else happened after that, except when I finally stopped, I knew that they had her. She could be dead. Alex could be dead. I just…_damn it_." She wipes tears away from her eyes furiously. "And then I have the nerve to cry."

"Izzie, I know you feel guilty, but what Alex and Addison did was their decision. What would have happened if you hadn't run? Then they would have had both of you. And then what Addison did might have been in vain. You didn't make her do what she did. You didn't make Alex do what he did."

"But they did it because of me. I'm sick and tired of people doing things because for me because they feel sorry for me."

"Okay." You try to think of another approach. "What if it wasn't you? What if you were Meredith, or Christina, or anyone else? What do you think they would have done then? Do you think that they would have just let you stay there? They did that because it's what they wanted to do – it was the right thing to do."

"So what's the right thing to do?" she asks you. "What's the right thing to do about us?" At your silence, she continues. "For every situation, there's a right. There's a right and a wrong. We know that. We know that in our heads because our parents drilled it into us from the moment we were born. But what happens when what you know is the right thing doesn't match up with what your heart says?"

"You think they should have left you there? Is that what your heart says is right?"

"Shut up, George. You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"We could die, and this is what you want to talk about?"

"Is there a better time?" Though it was only a semi-rhetoric question, she still finishes with a note of finality, and both of you sit there in silence, fuming.

Finally, you take a deep breath. "Okay. What does your head say the right thing to do is?"

"You're married. It's wrong."

"And what does your heart say?"

Izzie's silent for a moment as she tries to find the right words. "You're my best friend, and I'm losing you. And I'm scared. Because every day, you get farther and farther away. And it's going to come to a point where I'm not going to reach you anymore and _what if I need you, George?_ What if this whole thing is real? What if I do love you and you're not there when I realize it?" And as you sit there, watching fight so hard to keep the tears back, you realize that she's just as torn up as you are.

When she does regain control of herself, she asks you the same thing. "And what does your heart say, George?"

"My heart says that I don't know. I'm confused. I don't know what to do."

"I was afraid of that." Her voice breaks in the middle of the sentence. "We don't have forever, George."

"You're telling me." You look around at the room both of you are in. "We have to get out of here. We have to get out of here and make this right."

"You want to try to break out of here?" she asks. "That's near impossible."

"We have to try. If we stay, we're definitely going to die."

"And if we try to leave, we might die," she finishes. "I like those odds. So what's the plan?" The atmosphere in the room lifts. It's not about the two of you, Izzie and George, as a couple. It's about the two of you, Izzie and George, as friends. And friendship's something both of you happen to be very good at.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	21. At the End of the Day

**Okay, this chapter's kind of complicated. It's the end of the fic, though, and instead of confusing you guys with a ton of switching around viewpoints, I'm just going to do the last part in third person. Please bear with me - it's a little choppy, but school's taking up so much of my time, so I think it's just better to end it here. I really hope you've enjoyed this. I have.**

* * *

**Mark POV**

The three of you make it down the hallway, like some bizarre, seriously screwed up scene out of _The Wizard of Oz_.

"Where would they take him?" Meredith asks. She turns to look at you. "If you were Derek, where would you take him?"

You think a minute. Elevators are out of the question at this point, and since there was no way a stretcher was going to be taken down the stairs, you figure the safest thing to do would be to stay on the same floor. "Diagonally across the floor, I guess. You can't get much farther away than that."

"Okay," says Meredith. "We're almost there. Naomi, how are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected, under the circumstances," she says. "Are we almost there?"

"You really should get out of here," you say to her. "You have a concussion, which could get worse."

"If you want to get out of here, you can go," says Naomi, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm here for Harry. Dr. Grey over here is looking for her boyfriend. We have reasons to stay. Unless...you're looking for someone too?"

"Shhh..." whispers Meredith. "I hear something."

"Yari?" asks Naomi.

"No...someone in pain," whispers Meredith. She peeks around the corner. "Oh my God."

You turn the corner with her. The first thing you see is the floor, covered in blood. The second thing you see is Addison lying in the middle of it. Meredith's kneeling next to her.

"Addison? Addison! Damn it. She's unconcious."

You don't know how it happens, but all of a sudden, you're beside Meredith, rolling Addison over. You survey the scene. One of her shoes lies to her side. Next to it is a small, jagged piece of metal. That's when you see her ankle. "Addi, what did you do?"

Meredith lowers her head until it's next to Addison's nose and mouth. "She's breathing and has a pulse. MARK!"

You duck just in time to prevent someone swinging at your head. You turn to look behind you, but Naomi's already rushing the man. Somehow, the petite girl manages to slam him into the wall. He slides down, knocked out for the moment. "Son of a bitch. You messed up my family," she snaps, slapping him across the face before turning to both of you. "Pick up that silver chip. I don't know how long he's going to be out, so you need to get your friend out of here."

"Addison, we're going to move you, okay?" You almost smile at the fact that Meredith still asks permission, even though she's out cold. Addison just had that effect on people. Slowly, easily, you pick her up off the ground and cradle her, like a child, in your arms.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

**Third Person**

"How long's it been?" asked Alex.

"Since we've gotten out? Three hours," said Christina. "Where the hell are they?"

"If they don't make it out soon, we're going to have to go in there. We don't have a choice." Christina turned around to see who spoke. What was he? SWAT? Something else? She didn't know anymore. Instead, she glanced over at Andy, who, after sedation, had fallen into an uneasy sleep. Bailey had promised she'd let her stay. Andy wasn't leaving without her relatives

"How's Ava?" Christina asked Alex.

"Good. Worried, but good," he answered shortly.

As Bailey walked over, the two interns' heads snapped up. "Don't get your hopes up. There's no news," said Bailey, sitting down next to them. "We have no idea what's going on, and they're starting to make plans to go in."

"If they go in, people are definitely going to die," said Christina.

"They don't know how much time they have before these Yari release the virus," said Bailey.

"She can't do this to me," muttered Christina. "She won't do this to me. Not after the last two times, no. She can't." And as the three of them sat there - Bailey, Christina, and Alex, Alex put his hand over Christina's forearm. She didn't flinch.

* * *

When Meredith, Naomi, Mark, and Addison got into the ER, they realized they weren't alone. Coming from the other direction were Izzie, George, Derek, and Burke. Callie, at the door, saw them first. Her eyes went directly to the blue and red mess lying in Mark's arms. 

"What the hell happened? Is she alright?"

"We're being followed. Open the damn door!" yelled Izzie.

Callie pushed the doors open, and all nine of them burst through the doors at the same time, to find themselves at the point of about fifty guns.

"Get down! Get down!"

It was over. Everything was over.

* * *

"CHRISTINA!" Meredith grabbed the other woman and hugged her. 

"Don't you ever do that to me again," said Christina. "Don't you dare make me wait like that."

"I'm sorry," said Meredith. "But I made it out."

"You made it out," Christina repeated. She looked over Meredith's shoulder. "And McDreamy made it out too. I think you're going to want to talk to him.

Meredith turned around so that she could see Derek, but she didn't move. "I think you're going to want to talk to Burke."

"Good luck," said Christina, as she walked forward to meet Burke, leaving Meredith all alone.

* * *

Christina walked all the way to where Burke was standing, then stopped just short of him. "You're asking me to be something that I'm not." 

"I know."

"But I love you. Before, I didn't think I was the kind of person who could love anyone. And I thought that maybe, if I gave it time, I'd be one for a wedding too. But I'm not. Because as much as you can change your life, you still can't change who you are. So the way I see it, there are two choices here, and both of them depend on you."

"A small wedding at City Hall," said Burke.

"A small wedding at City Hall," repeated Christina.

"Just people from the hospital," said Burke. "Possibly my mother."

Christina took a deep breath. "Not Sydney."

"Please," said Burke, "even I know you better than that. This is a compromise. Both people are right."

"Neither of us is truly right."

"Christina..."

"Fine." Burke stepped forward and put his arms around her. She stiffened a little at the lack of warning, then relaxed and put her arms around him.

"Okay, but you have to promise...this compromise thing? Not something we're going to start doing all the time."

"I'll try to refrain."

* * *

"Thank God you're alright," said Callie, hugging George. "God, I was down there, and I didn't know what had happened to any of you." 

"And apparently, you kicked ass," said George. "I heard about what happened."

"Let's not...talk about that," said Callie. "Let's just..." She hugged him again.

"Callie, I have to tell you something." Even now, George felt Izzie's eyes on the back of his head. She was watching. Of course she was watching. She didn't want to see this, but she'd watch anyway; she couldn't help it. "You're going to want to let go of me for this. Believe me." Callie released George. As she did, she made eye contact with Izzie over George's shoulder. The blonde woman just stood there, expressionless.

"What is it?" she asked, attempting to keep her voice light, even though every fiber in her body knew the answer.

* * *

"Thank you for saving me," said Ava. She looked sideways at the plastic box that encased her baby. "And my baby." 

"I wasn't about to leave you behind," said Alex. He put one hand on her shoulder.

"I know," said Ava. "I figured I'd be polite anyway."

Alex laughed.

* * *

"How's your girl?" asked Derek.

"See for yourself," said Meredith. Over at the ambulance that was about to take both girls away, Naomi stood at her sister's bedside, holding her hand and talking to her. Both of them were crying. "What happened to your patient?"

"They found him. He's in extremely critical condition. They don't know if he'll make it."

Meredith nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't come out sooner. I wasn't going to leave her behind."

Derek shook his head. "Don't apologize."

"No, I should," said Meredith. "Because you shouldn't be the person who's always worrying about me. You shouldn't have to do that. No one should."

"Meredith..."

"At the end of the day, you have to believe that I'll always come back to you, Derek." Then, as if both of them needed to believe it, she repeated it. "At the end of the day, I will always come back to you."

Derek reached out to stroke her face, then pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled away, he hugged her close to him. "I'll always be here."

* * *

Alex, as it turned out, ended up pulling Izzie away from where she was standing, watching George and Callie.

"I can't just sit here when I know what's going on," she said.

"This is about them," said Alex. "Just...stay here. Besides, I have company." As if to prove his point, Ava waved from where she was lying down in the stretcher. "You'll get through this."

"Okay," whispered Izzie.

* * *

When Addison awoke, the first thing she saw was the Seattle sky. Even now, it looked gray and foreboding. And yet she'd never been so glad to see it in her entire life. "What happened?" 

Mark, standing at her side (as he had been for several hours), looked down at her. "You have a stress fracture in your ankle, a lot of blood loss, and a slight concussion from your impact to the ground."

"Nothing major," she said.

"Nothing major," he repeated. "Stevens told me that you saved both her and Karev."

Addison smiled weakly. "What else could I have done?"

"Bailey also says that it's your last day here."

Addison closed her eyes. "Yes."

"One hell of a last day," said Mark, smiling slightly.

Addison, on the other hand, laughed outright. "I should have known it wouldn't let me leave without a fight."

"So you're really leaving?"

Addison took his hand in both of hers. "I'm staying right here."

"Why'd you change your mind?"

"Because I went missing, and you came to find me."

Mark leaned down and kissed her. "What took you so long to figure that out?"

Addison smiled up at him. He smiled back.

* * *

"Miranda, I've seen the news. What happened? Is everything alright?"

"The hospital's fine, Meredith's fine, everyone's fine," said Bailey. "The patients got out safely. We don't know about the terrorists though."

"As long as my people are alright," said the Chief.

Bailey looked around at the various doctors. "Your people are fine," she said. "Every single one of them. Not that I ever doubted that in the first place."

"Well done, Miranda."

* * *

**Probably not the best ending in the entire world, but I tried my best. Please review and thank you, thank you, thank you for putting up with me for all these months.**

**If you have a chance, please check out The New Friendship Triangle and my new story Love Squared. :)**


End file.
